Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix
by Tara Jazel
Summary: ¡AL FIN! ¡CAPITULO 10! Como recibi unos rewiew pidiendome que lo continuara, asi lo hice. Harry descubre que no esta tan solo en el mundo como creía. Tiene un pariente con una triste historia. ¡Dejen Rewiew!
1. Un cumpleaños extraño

*************************************************************************

**_ _**

**_*************************************************************************_**

**_ _**

**_¡Saludos a todos!_**

**_ _**

**_Esta es mi primer historia, acerca del quinto libro de Harry Potter._**

**_Creo que algunas de las cosas aquí citadas pueden ser realidad. Hay un par de grandes revelaciones; un _****_gran secreto se va a revelar._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_ _**

**_Yo no poseo ninguno de estos personajes, todos son de J.K. Rowling, excepto Ralph y Samantha Astrot, el prorritipus y el botrirus._**

**_Este es el primer capitulo, ya tengo la historia casi terminada, pero mas o menos diario subiré un capitulo._**

**_ _**

**_Bueno. Ahora lean y déjenme su opinión en el review._**

**_ _**

**_*************************************************************************_**

**1**

** **

**Un cumpleaños extraño**

** **

En el numero 4 de Privet Drive, como casi la mayoría de las veces, habia una discusión.

El señor Vernon Dursley le gritaba a su sobrino, Harry.

– ¡Jamás!, ¿lo oyes? –gritaba furioso, en la mesa del desayuno –. ¡Jamás volveré a permitir que esa... que esa gente vuelva a poner un solo pie en mi casa!

– Pero ustedes estarán en Mallorca– replico Harry–.No creo que tenga nada de malo que yo pase lo que queda del verano con mi compañero de Hog... quiero decir del colegio. 

– ¡No! –grito tío Vernon, cada vez mas molesto y colorado –.Pasaras el resto del verano con la señora Figg, te guste o no.

– Pero...

– ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! –grito el tío Vernon, salpicando de trocitos de lechuga la mesa –. Ahora, ¡sube a tu habitación!. ¡Pero ya!

Sin decir una palabra, Harry Potter se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Miro hacia la cocina, mientras el tío Vernon se secaba la frente. 

– Siempre lo mismo... – pensó Harry, cuando se tiro en su cama.

De hecho era verdad. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia no soportaban que Harry diera muestras de lo que ellos llamaban "anormalidad". 

Pero en cierto modo, parecían tener razon, ya que Harry no era muy normal. Harry Potter, de hecho era un mago, que acababa de finalizar su cuarto curso, en el Colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería.

Harry miro hacia su escritorio, donde se encontraba su lechuza; Hedwig. Tomo un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, que se encontraba a un lado de la jaula y escribió un mensaje.

_Querido Ron:_

_ _

_Espero que te encuentres bien. Lamento tener que decirte que no voy a poder_

_pasar el verano en tu casa. No me lo permitieron y tampoco quiere que ustedes se _

_acerquen a menos de diez metros de aquí._

_En lugar de eso tendré que pasar, a partir de mañana, que es mi cumpleaños, lo que_

_queda del verano con la señora Figg._

__

_Dale mis saludos a toda tu familia._

_ _

_Con cariño:_

___Harry_

_ _

Abrió la jaula, saco a Hedwig y le coloco el mensaje a su pata.

– Entrégasela a Ron, lo antes posible.

Entonces abrió la ventana y Hedwig salió volando, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

Harry tomo todas sus cosas del colegio y las empaco en su baúl. Cuando termino, se recostó en su cama, tratando de no pensar que en mas o menos veinticuatro horas estaría pasando el peor verano de toda su vida.

Ese día paso rápidamente, tal y como sucede cuando uno no quiere que llegue el momento.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto con los golpes de tío Vernon en su puerta. 

– ¡Es hora! –gritaba –. ¡Levántate ya!

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Harry, abriendo la puerta.

– Alista tus cosas –contesto tío Vernon –te llevare con la señora Figg.

– ¿Tan temprano?

– ¡SI! –bramo tío Vernon, haciendo resonar el vidrio de la ventana –. Baja en cinco minutos, con todas tus... tus pertenencias.

Harry cerro la puerta y espero cuatro minutos. Entonces tomo su baúl y bajo las escaleras.

Tío Vernon ya estaba ahí. Tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta.

– Anda... –murmuro Tío Vernon y Harry tomo el baúl y salió por la puerta, con su tío tras el –. Muévete.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos profirió una palabra, solo se escuchaba el jadeo de Harry, por cargar su pesado baúl.

En la entrada de la puerta, tío Vernon tomo a Harry del brazo.

– Escucha muchacho –dijo –. Una sola queja... por pequeña que sea... 

– No voy a convertirla en rana...

– Eso espero...–murmuro tío Vernon, alzo su gorda mano y toco la puerta.

Unos segundos después se oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, para revelar a una mujer, algo anciana, con lentes cuadrados, unas canas en su cabello negro y un vestido floreado.

– ¡Harry! –chillo la señora Figg –¡que alegría de verte!

– Toma tus cosas... –gruño tío Vernon –. Gracias por cuidarlo.

–¡Para mi es un placer! – chillo la señora Figg –. Pasa Harry, para que saludes a "Miny".

Tío Vernon se alejo con una expresión que parecía decir "vieja loca", mientras Harry se preguntaba quien demonios seria "Miny".

Su pregunta quedo contestada, cuando llegaron a la sala y Harry vio a una mujer sentada en el sofá. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.

– ¿Profesora McGonagall? –exclamo Harry, con la boca abierta.

– Si, Potter –contesto ella, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el –. Soy yo.

– Pero... pero usted... ella es... –balbuceo Harry, mirándolas rápidamente – ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

– No veo nada de malo en venir a visitar a mi madre, Potter.

– ¿Qué? –grito Harry –Usted no puede ser... ella no es... ¿o si?

– Asi es, Harry – dijo la señora Figg –Soy una bruja

– No puedo creerlo...

– Aprovechando que estoy aquí – dijo la profesora –.Te entrego esto. Feliz Cumpleaños.

– Gracias... –dijo Harry, confundido.

– Bien... debo irme. –murmuro la profesora, dándole a Harry una palmada en el hombro.

– Pero Miny... ¿no puedes quedarte mas tiempo?

– Lo siento mama – contesto la profesora, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, tomado su capa y colocándosela –Asuntos de Hogwarts... tengo muchas cosas que atender –añadió dirigiéndose a Harry –. Casi me olvidaba.

Entonces revolvió su capa y saco un sobre, escrito con tinta verde esmeralda y se lo entrego a Harry.

–Es la carta del Colegio –explico –. Preferí dártela personalmente. Hasta pronto, Harry.

Dicho esto hizo un pequeño estallido y en su lugar aparecio un gato negro atigrado.

La señora Figg abrió la puerta y el gato salió de la casa, corriendo rápidamente.

– Bien, Harry – murmuro la señora Figg –¿no vas a abrirlo?

– Si... si claro –farfullo Harry, mientras sostenía el regalo y desprendía la envoltura. Destapo la caja, para revelar un brillante tablero de ajedrez, con unas piezas magníficamente talladas y pulidas.

– ¡Oh! –exclamo la señora Figg – ¡Miny siempre ha adorado el ajedrez!

– Si... –murmuro Harry, contemplando el juego y recordando la ocasión, en primer año, que él, Ron y Hermione, pasaron por el ajedrez gigante, que la profesora McGonagall habia hechizado –. Es magnifico.

– Bien... –dijo la señora Figg, tomando de la mesa un paquete –. Este es mi regalo

– Gracias... –murmuro Harry, tomando el paquete.

– No lo abras aún –puntualizo la señora Figg –. Ábrelo cuando estés en tu habitación.

– De acuerdo... –acepto Harry, poniéndolo junto a su baúl.

– ¿Ya desayunaste?

– Aun no.

– Entonces –dijo la señora Figg –Ven conmigo, Harry.

Harry siguió a la señora Figg, hasta la cocina, que estaba enseguida de la sala.

– Siéntate, Harry. –le indico la señora Figg, apuntando una silla -¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar?

– Ehhh... 

– ¡Casi me olvidaba! –chillo la señora Figg, dirigiéndose al refrigerador, sacando un enorme pastel redondo –. Ayer hornee esto para ti, espero te guste el chocolate.

– ¡Mucho! –exclamo Harry –. Muchas gracias.

La señora Figg sonrió y abrió un cajón, sacando un cuchillo. Harry miro el pastel. Con letras verdes tenia escrito "Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry", con letra cursiva.

– Si... –dijo de repente la señora Figg –recordé el color de tus ojos, los mismos de tu madre, pero tu cabello negro es idéntico al de James.

– ¿Usted conoció a mis padres? –pregunto Harry, cuando los ojos de la señora Figg se llenaron de lagrimas.

– Si, por supuesto –murmuro con tristeza, cortando un trozo de pastel y poniéndoselo a Harry en plato –. Desde que eran unos niños. 

– ¿En verdad? –pregunto Harry, sonriendo.

– Si –contesto ella, sonriendo –. Yo era maestra de ambos.

– ¿Su maestra? –pregunto Harry, engullendo un pequeño trozo del pastel –. ¿De que?

– De transformaciones –murmuro, sacando leche del refrigerador, sirviéndole a Harry en un vaso y se sentó en su silla –. Además era jefa de Gryffindor. Y también subdirectora.

– Igual que la profesora McGonagall –comento Harry, sorbiendo un poco de leche.

– Asi es. Supongo que Miny decidió seguir mis pasos... luego de... –de repente se callo, limpiándose una lagrima, que caía por su mejilla.

– ¿Luego de que? –pregunto Harry, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

– Nada. –contesto rápidamente –. Olvídalo.

Harry miro su plato vació. Se preguntaba que era lo que habia ocurrido, pero entonces un sonoro ulular, proveniente de la ventana, lo saco de sus reflexiones.

–¡Hedwig! –grito Harry, levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y acercándose a la lechuza, que llevaba en su pata varios sobres –. ¡Al fin! –añadió, quitándole los sobres.

En el primero, vio la letra de Ron. Emocionado tomo la carta y la leyó.

_Querido Harry:_

__

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! _

_Espero que estés pasando bien tu cumpleaños._

_Supongo que ya sabrás lo de la señora Figg . Mi papá me lo dijo._

_Cuando mi papá arregle un asunto pendiente ¡me llevara a visitarte! Mantente atento, _

_pronto te enviare un mensaje para avisarte cuando será. _

_ _

_Ron_

_ _

_Posdata: Hermione esta en Bulgaria, con Víctor Krum. Me mando una lechuza para_

_informarme, pero supongo que debe estarse divirtiendo mucho porque ya no ha escrito._

_Espero que no haya olvidado tu cumpleaños._

_ _

Harry cerro la carta, sonriendo, pensando que tal vez Ron estuviera celoso. Tomo la que identifico con la letra de Hermione. La abrió impaciente y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Harry:_

_ _

_¡Felicidades!_

_Ojala que estés pasando un excelente día. Te mande la carta calculando el tiempo que_

_tardaría en llegarte. Espero que la estés leyendo en tu cumpleaños._

_Estoy en Bulgaria. ¡Es genial! He aprendido muchas cosas y los papas de Víktor son _

_muy buenas personas._

_Hemos visitado todos los monumentos y lugares históricos que hemos podido. _

_También he aprendido muchas cosas de la cultura de Bulgaria. ¡Víktor tiene una enorme_

_biblioteca! Claro que todo esta en búlgaro, pero él puede usar magia y lanzo un hechizo_

_para cambiar el idioma de los libros._

_Ya estoy contando los días para el regreso a clases. Espero verte pronto._

_ _

_Besos_

_Hermione_

_ _

_Posdata: Te daré tu regalo cuando nos veamos, el peso puede cansar a Hedwig._

_ _

Harry esbozo una gran sonrisa y tomo un sobre con letra garabateada, que Harry reconoció como la de Hagrid. Emocionado abrió la carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_ _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Espero que te estés divirtiendo. Yo, por mi parte estoy ni mas ni menos que de viaje._

_¿No adivinas donde estoy? ¡En Francia! _

_Olympe me invito a pasar las vacaciones con ella. Ay Harry, creo que...creo que estoy_

_enamorado. Nunca me habia pasado. Cada vez que la veo siento dragones revoloteando _

_en mi estomago. No me atrevo a preguntárselo. Pero en fin, las cosas están bien._

_ _

_Hagrid_

_ _

_Posdata: El regalo te lo daré cuando te vea. No se nada de geografía, pero supongo que _

_Francia debe estar muy lejos de Inglaterra. No quería matar a Hedwig con el viaje._

_Espero que todo este bien por allá._

_ _

__–Parece que nadie se olvido de la fecha importante –murmuro la señora Figg, retirando los platos de la mesa.

– ¿Podria contarme de mis padres? –murmuro Harry, sentándose en una silla.

– Bueno... James se parecía extraordinariamente a ti –dijo la señora Figg, sentándose también en una silla –era un gran muchacho. Claro que tuve que reñirlo un centenar de veces... era muy inquieto. Pero jugaba muy bien el Quidditch. 

En cambio, tu madre, Lily, era sumamente dedicada a sus tareas. Muy inteligente. Incluso fue prefecta y también Premio Anual. Era muy linda... su cabello era largo y rojo... y en tus ojos me parece que puedo verla de nuevo... –suspiro profundamente y añadió –eran muy diferentes... pero dicen que polos opuestos se atraen... eran una excelente pareja.

El día paso rápidamente. La señora Figg le platico muchas cosas sobre sus padres, anécdotas muy divertidas.

– ¿Te gustaría cenar, Harry? –pregunto la señora Figg.

– No...no gracias –dijo Harry, habia sido un día muy emocionante para tener hambre.

– Bien... supongo que estarás cansado –dijo la señora Figg –.Ya es tarde.

– Si, un poco.

– De acuerdo. Ven conmigo, te enseñare tu habitación.

Harry tomo su baúl y la señora Figg llevo el regalo. Subieron las escaleras y la señora Figg le indico la puerta que estaba a la izquierda.

– Es aquí –dijo la señora Figg, abriendo el cuarto.

El cuarto estaba muy ordenado, con su cama a la izquierda, un escritorio enfrente de estay una ventana con balcón.

– Bien, Harry... –murmuro la señora Figg, entregándole el paquete, cuando él puso el baúl contra la pared –. Espero que te guste. Mañana podremos seguir conversando.

– Gracias... Buenas noches.

La señora Figg sonrió y cerro la puerta alejándose. Muerto de curiosidad, Harry tomo el paquete y se sentó en su cama. Lo sacudió, pero no habia nada móvil en su interior. Entonces desprendió cuidadosamente la envoltura, revelando un libro con tapas negras de piel brillante. Harry abrió el libro. En su interior habia muchas fotos de sus padres. Una de ellas era de su padre, con el uniforme de Hogwarts. En su chaleco se veia el brillante escudo de Gryffindor. En otra foto, aparecía junto a sus tres mejores amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Harry desvió la mirada de la foto, tratando de no pensar en Peter, que habia traicionado a sus padres. Cambio rápidamente de pagina y vio otra foto, donde aparecía su padre, junto a otros seis muchachos. Cada uno sostenía en su mano derecha una brillante escoba; era el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Su padre era el buscador.

Cambio de pagina y en la ultima foto estaban sus padres, abrazados. Ambos sonreían felices y Harry sonrió también.

Cerro el álbum, colocándolo en el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama. Abrió su baúl y saco una pijama que se puso rápidamente.

Prendió lapequeña lámpara que estaba sobre el buró y apago la luz del cuarto. Se metió en la cama, quitándose los lentes y colocándolos sobre el álbum.

Durante unos minutos, a la tenue luz ámbar de aquella lámpara, Harry pensó en sus padres, en sus amigos, la alegría de que no olvidaron su cumpleaños y en lo que no pudo decirle la señora Figg a la hora del desayuno.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a causa del sueño, apago la lámpara y se quedo dormido, tranquilo y feliz, en el día que él creía que habia sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.


	2. Arabella Figg

2

**2**

** **

Arabella Figg 

** **

Un ruido proveniente de la calle, despertó a Harry de su sueño. El muchacho tomo sus lentes del buró y prendió la pequeña lámpara junto él.

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared, sobre el escritorio que estaba enfrente de su cama, le indico que se habia pasado de sueño.

– Las nueve de la mañana... –murmuro Harry, somnoliento, levantándose lentamente de su cama – es tarde...

Se levanto completamente y en medio de un gran bostezo, se dirigió hacia su baúl y saco una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones azules. Se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta lentamente. Al parecer la señora Figg se habia levantado ya, pues la puerta de su habitación, que estaba enfrente de la de Harry, estaba abierta.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Llego al vestíbulo, volteo a la derecha y vio la puerta de salida, entonces camino derecho hacia la sala. La chimenea enfrente de él tenia fuego crepitando en ella. En el centro de la sala, arriba de una alfombra habia una pequeña mesa y alrededor de esta tres sillones.

A la izquierda de la sala, se encontraba una puerta que daba a la cocina. Harry entro a la sala, para dirigirse a la cocina cuando tropezó con una arruga en la alfombra y se precipito al suelo, pero con su mano golpeo algo, que hizo un ruido de vidrio roto al caer al piso.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –exclamo alarmada la señora Figg, saliendo de la cocina y viendo a Harry –. Muchacho... ¿estas bien? ¿no te has hecho daño?

– No... estoy bien... –murmuro Harry, incorporándose.

Miro el retrato que habia tirado al piso, la imagen debió quedar hacia abajo, pues se veia la parte de atrás del portarretrato.

– Lo siento... yo... me tropecé... –explico Harry, mirando a la señora Figg.

– No te preocupes, Harry... –murmuro ella, sonriendo –esta bien. Iré a traer una escoba.

Harry se inclino y levanto el portarretrato. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, la foto contenida cayo al piso, con la imagen hacia abajo. Era mas pequeña que el portarretrato, por lo cual, al romperse el vidrio, no tuvo soporte en la parte delantera.

Harry dejo el portarretrato en la mesita, tomo la foto y miro lo que estaba escrito en ella: _"Arabella Figg. 1964"_

– ¿Arabella Figg? –musito Harry, dando vuelta a la foto, para revelar a la señora Figg, visiblemente mas joven, sosteniendo un bebe en sus brazos.

– ¡No toques nada, Harry! –chillo la señora Figg, que traía una escoba y un recogedor en su manos –. Puedes cortarte con los vidrios.

– ¿Usted es Arabella Figg? –pregunto Harry, sosteniendo la foto.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto la señora Figg, acercándose a Harry –¡Oh! –musito, cuando él le enseño la parte trasera de la foto.

– ¿En verdad es usted? 

– Si... –respondió ella, recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio con la escoba.

– El año pasado... el profesor Dumbledore dijo que habia un "antiguo grupo", formado por el profesor Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher y... y usted –dijo Harry –. ¿Qué es el antiguo grupo?

– Bueno... en los días oscuros... en los que Voldemort tenia el poder... –contesto ella, sentándose en un sillón. Harry se sorprendió, ya que no mucha gente decía el nombre de Voldemort directamente –decidí unirme a Dumbledore, para ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario... Remus decidió unirse también, hace un par de años que habia terminado la escuela y finalmente Mundungus, un viejo amigo mío lo hizo también...y asi se formo el grupo...

– ¿Quién es Mundungus Fletcher? –pregunto Harry con interés.

– Lo siento, Harry... –dijo la señora Figg –. No puedo decirte mas. Iré a tirar esto.

Entonces se incorporo, tomo la escoba y el recogedor y se retiro a la cocina. Harry miro la foto de nuevo. Tenia tantas preguntas en su cabeza, que no podían ser contestadas ahora.

– ¡Harry, Harry! –gritó la señora Figg, desde la cocina –. ¡Creo que tienes correo!

Harry entro rápidamente a la cocina. Sobre la repisa de la ventana habia una lechuza gris.

– ¡Pig! –exclamo Harry, sonriendo al ver a la lechuza, que seguramente habia crecido bastante en un año, propiedad de su amigo, Ron.

Harry tomó emocionado la carta que estaba ataba a la pata de Pig y la leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_ _

_El problema que tenia mi padre se ha resuelto mas rápidamente de lo que pensábamos_

_asi que mañana a las cinco de la tarde iremos a visitarte._

_Podemos aprovechar el viaje, para ir la Callejón Diagon y comprar todos los útiles que _

_necesitemos para el nuevo curso._

_ _

_Ron _

__

– Señora Figg... –murmuro Harry, cerrando la carta con una sonrisa.

– ¿Si? –contesto ella, acomodando unos platos en la alacena.

– ¿Me permitiría ir con mi compañero, Ron Weasley, a comprar todos los útiles que necesitemos del Colegio? 

– Claro, Harry... –contesto ella, sonriendo –. ¿Es el hijo de Arthur Weasley, cierto?

– Si. ¿Lo conoce?

– Por supuesto que si. ¡Cuando llegas a mi edad, conoces a casi todo el mundo! –afirmo ella, con una sonrisa –. En fin... ¿Cuándo vendrán?

– Mañana –contesto Harry –. A las cinco de la tarde.

– Muy bien –dijo la señora Figg –. ¿No vas a avisarle que si vas a ir?

Harry asintió y rápidamente salió de la cocina, subió a su cuarto. Tomo un trozo de pergamino de su baúl y escribió un mensaje.

_Querido Ron:_

_ _

_Todo muy bien, Ron: La señora Figg me dio permiso de ir contigo._

_Hasta mañana a las cinco._

__

_Harry_

_ _

_ _

Harry cerro la carta, saco a Hedwig de su jaula y le ato el mensaje.

– Entrégasela a Ron –le indico Harry –. Pronto.

Hedwig ululo. Harry abrió la ventana y Hedwig salió volando apresuradamente, hasta desaparecer de vista.

Harry cerro la ventana y bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Durante todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en la visita de Ron. 

Cuando anocheció, se metió a la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño. Habia tenido muchas emociones en los últimos dos días: Habia descubierto que la señora Figg, quien él habia creído que estaba loca, era una bruja y la madre de la profesora McGonagall, muchas cosas sobre sus padres y por fin habia logrado descubrir quien era Arabella Figg.


	3. Al-Sitrany

3

**3**

**Al-Sitrany**

** **

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto somnoliento, pues casi no habia podido dormir por la emoción de todo lo que le habia ocurrido. Miro el reloj que se hallaba frente a el.

– Las ocho... –murmuro, frotándose los ojos –. Estoy impaciente.

Se incorporo lentamente y prendió la lámpara. Rápidamente se vistió y bajo las escaleras.

Cruzo la sala y se metió en la puerta de la izquierda. La señora Figg estaba ahí, preparando el desayuno.

– Buenos días, Señora Figg –saludo Harry.

– Buenos días, Harry –contesto ella –. ¿Te gustan los waffle?

– ¡Mucho!

– A tu padre también le encantaban...–murmuro la señora Figg, sirviéndole dos waffle, uno arriba de otro –. En cuanto veia uno... se lo comía sin reparo.

– ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

– Bueno... esto.... –tartamudeo –. No olvides que yo era su maestra...

– Pero no podía ver todo lo que comía...

– Por supuesto que no –dijo la señora Figg, distraídamente –. ¿Miel?

– Si, por favor.

– ¿A que hora vendrá tu amigo? –pregunto la señora Figg.

– A las cinco.

– Estuve pensando que quiza seria mas cómodo para ti que te quedaras con tu amigo. Asi podrás ir a King Cross mas fácilmente y estoy segura de que te divertirías mas que conmigo.

– Pero...

– No te preocupes, Harry –dijo la señora Figg, dándole una palmada en la mano –. Ya lo he consultado con Dumbledore, lo hice cambiar de opinión. Yo le diré a tus tíos que te fuiste a tomar el tren para tu escuela. Se supone que no se nada de Hogwarts, ya les inventare algo.

– Pero... ¿Y el señor Weasley? –inquirió Harry –. Podria molestarse...

– Nada de eso... ya lo he consultado con el. Estará encantado de que vayas a su casa. 

– Gracias, señora Figg.

– Esta bien, Harry.

La mañana corrió rápidamente, mientras que Harry arreglaba todas sus cosas en el baúl y las bajaba a la sala y en el transcurso de la tarde, Harry se formulo una pregunta: ¿Cómo iban a llegar los Weasley?

No hace falta mencionar que en el mundo mágico habia transportes poco comunes. Por ejemplo, el segundo grado habían llegado por el en un coche volador y fueron al callejón Diagon con los polvos flu, que pueden transportar a cualquier chimenea con solo echar un puñado al fuego, diciendo el lugar y entrando a las llamas. Y por ultimo los traslators que podían ser cualquier objeto común, hechizado, que asi tocarlo se transportaba al lugar especificado.

– Señora Figg... esto... ¿El señor Weasley le dijo como llegarían aquí?

– No... no me lo dijo –contesto ella, rascándose la cabeza –. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya llegaran.

Harry miro al reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco. Miro a la ventana, preguntándose si llegarían como cualquier gente normal: Tocando a la puerta.

De repente una pequeña explosión distrajo a Harry de sus pensamientos. Miro a la chimenea. Las llamas se habían vuelto de color esmeralda y eran mas altas que una persona. Entonces un cuerpo con la cabeza ligeramente cubierta de cabello pero intensamente rojizo aparecio de entre las llamas.

– ¿Señor Weasley?

– Detesto el hollín... –murmuro el señor Weasley, sacudiéndose –. ¿Qué tal, Harry?

– ¡Arthur!

– ¡Arabella! –exclamo el señor Weasley –. ¿Cómo has estado?

– De maravilla, Arthur.

– Me alegra mucho –dijo el señor Weasley, sonriendo –. Harry... ¿estas listo?

– Si –contesto Harry, tomando su baúl –. Gracias por todo, señora Figg.

– Vuelve cuando quieras, Harry –murmuro ella, abrazándolo –. Y cuídate... cuídate mucho. Arthur... tu también cuídalo.

– No te preocupes Arabella. Todo estará bien –dijo el señor Weasley, tomándole los hombros a Harry –. Muchacho, ya es hora.

Harry asintió y el señor Weasley saco de su chaqueta un pequeño morral de piel. Lo abrió y de su interior saco unapizca de polvos flu. Lo lanzo al fuego y este se torno verde nuevamente.

– Los invitados primero... –rió el señor Weasley.

Harry sonrió y se acerco a las llamas.

– Casa de los Weasley –dijo en voz alta.

Inmediatamente sintió como era succionado hacia delante y giraba rápidamente. Pudo ver muchas chimeneas borrosas y de repente cayo al suelo.

– Bienvenido, Harry... –murmuro la voz de Fred o George, Harry no supo cual, que lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo y lo alejo de la chimenea –.Siguen sin gustarte los polvos flu, ¿cierto?

– Hola, Fred –dijo Harry, aun inseguro de quien era.

– Soy George...

– Lo siento, George, creí que...

– Bromeaba, soy Fred –admitió Fred, finalmente.

– ¡Harry!

– ¡Ron! –exclamo Harry, al ver a su amigo.

Entonces un ruido atronador salió de la chimenea. El señor Weasley salió rápidamente, sacudiéndose el hollín de la ropa.

– Bueno –dijo –, aquí lo tienen.

De repente un lloriqueo proveniente del piso superior distrajo la atención. Unos segundos después, la señora Weasley traía, con la mano derecha, a George de la oreja.

– ¡No es posible! –gritaba, y agarro a Fred con la otra mano –. ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Primero caramelos que hacen crecer la lengua....!

– Molly, cariño –la interrumpió el señor Weasley –. ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nuestros adorados gemelitos han hecho de las suyas de nuevo, Arthur –contesto molesta –. ¡Han creado caramelos que alargan la nariz!

– No fue nuestra culpa mama... Ginny...

– ¡Silencio, George!

– Molly, mi amor. Déjalos explicarse –dijo el señor Weasley, temblando, ya que en efecto, la señora Weasley, enojada, si daba bastante miedo.

– De acuerdo –acepto –. ¡George!

– Fabricamos esos caramelos... pero... Ginny...

– ¿Qué paso con Ginny? –inquirió el señor Weasley

– Dejamos los caramelos en el buró. Ginny pensó que eran dulces... se comió uno.

– ¡Y ahora Ginny tiene la nariz mas grande que ese muñeco muggle... panucho! –grito la señora Weasley, jalando a los gemelos aun mas fuerte.

– Es pinocho, Molly...

– ¡Como sea, Arthur!

– No te preocupes, Molly –dijo el señor Weasley, colorado –. Voy a ir ahora mismo a acortarle la nariz a Ginny.

– Muy bien... –murmuro la señora Weasley, y el señor Weasley subió corriendo –. ¡En cuanto a ustedes dos...!

– ¡Mama! –gimió Fred –. ¡Lo sentimos!

– ¡Si! –grito ella –. ¡Pero los voy a castigar!

– No.. mama...

– ¡Van a desnogmizar el jardín! –grito ella, empujando la puerta entreabierta con el pie y jalándolos aun de las orejas los empujo al jardín –. Buena falta le hace ya.

Entonces cerro la puerta, dando un tremendo portazo.

– ¡Harry, cariño! –grito, cuando miro a Harry –. ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! ¿Quieres algo de comer?

– No... no gracias... –tartamudeo Harry descontrolado.

– ¡Ay, Harry, cariño, por eso estas tan delgado! ¿Seguro que no tienes hambre?

– Si, esta bien.

– Bueno... –murmuro, mirando a Harry con preocupación –. Ron, llévalo arriba. Debe estar algo cansado.

Entre los dos tomaron las cosas de Harry y comenzaron subirlas. Llegaron al piso donde estaban las habitaciones.

– Bueno... ya esta...

El señor Weasley acababa de salir del cuarto de Ginny, evidentemente le habia arreglado la nariz y bajo distraídamente las escaleras.

Entonces la puerta se entreabrió, revelando un par de ojos castaños, rodeados de una cara roja. Ginny termino de salir y miro a Harry.

– Hola, Harry –murmuro.

– Hola, Ginny –contesto Harry –. ¿Cómo estas?

– Mejor..., bueno, voy a ir abajo... adiós.

– Adiós.

Ginny bajo rápidamente las escaleras, mientras que Ron soltaba una risita.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Harry.

– ¿Lo ves? Esta loca por ti... –contesto sonriendo –. Me hubiera encantado verla con la nariz larga...

Entonces un gritito proveniente del jardín desvió su atención. Al parecer Fred y George ya estaban desnogmizando el jardín.

– Vamos al cuarto... –indico Ron, abriendo la recamara.

Los dos entraron y Ron cerro la puerta. Harry se sentó en una de las camas.

– ¿Has sabido algo de Sirius? –pregunto Ron.

– No... nada aun. Le escribí en los primeros días de vacaciones, pero no ha contestado... talvez este ocupado con la misión de Dumbledore... o algo asi. Pero aun asi... me preocupa.

– ¡Ah! –exclamo Ron, desviando la atención. Abrió un cajón de su buró y saco un regalo envuelto en papel verde –. Lo habia olvidado... feliz cumpleaños

Harry tomo el paquete y comenzó a destaparlo. Adentro habia galletas de chocolate, vainilla y nuez cuidadosamente formadas.

– Mi mama las horneo para ti... –informo Ron –. ¡Es la mejor cocinera de galletas del mundo!

– Gracias –contesto Harry, con una sonrisa y tomando una –. Deben estar deliciosas...mmm... esta muy rica.

– ¿Lo ves? Cuando mi mama hace galletas no duran nada... a todos nos encantan. A propósito, ¿qué mas te han regalado?

–Bueno... –contesto Harry, recordando –. Hagrid me lo dará cuando regrese... Hermione también...

– Claro... debe estar tan entretenida con Krum, que ni tiempo ha tenido de enviarte un regalo como Dios manda...

– Ron... esta en Bulgaria. Hedwig se moriría de cansancio cargando algo mas pesado... –repuso Harry.

– Si... como sea. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hagrid?

– Esta en Francia –contesto Harry, sonriendo –. ¡Con Madame Máxime!

– Esta loco por ella... ¿a que si?

– Yo creo que si... –contesto Harry –. A que no adivinas quien me regalo algo...

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Ron –. ¿Quién?

– No lo vas a creer...

– ¡Dime!

– Bueno... bueno... –acepto Harry –. La profesora McGonagall me regalo un juego de ajedrez...

– ¿Qué? –grito Ron –. ¡No me tomes el pelo! 

– Si... es verdad... –contesto Harry, dirigiéndose a su baúl y sacando el juego –. Mira...

– ¡Guau! –Ron abrió la caja –. Es de buena marca... al-sitrany.

– ¿Qué?

– Al-sitrany.... –explico Ron –. Es la única tienda que fabrica artículos de ajedrez de muy buena calidad... por lo general son muy caros. Se llama asi porque de esa manera lo llamaban los árabes y de ahí proviene la palabra.

– ¿Y donde esta esa tienda?

– En el Callejón Diagon...

– Nunca la habia visto –dijo Harry.

– Bueno, el callejón Diagon es algo grande... –contesto Ron –. Es algo difícil verlo todo.

– A propósito ¿Sabias que la señora Figg es la madre de la Profesora McGonagall?

– ¿Qué?

– Si, la misma profesora me lo dijo –afirmo Harry –. La señora Figg fue maestra de mis padres... hasta me regalo un álbum con fotos de ellos –añadió levantándose y sacando en álbum de su baúl –. Aquí...

Harry y Ron pasaron lo que quedaba del día contemplando las fotos, jugando al ajedrez (Ron gano todas las partidas) y degustando las galletas de la Señora Weasley.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy tarde, ya que se habían desvelado con sus partidas de ajedrez. La señora Weasley habia entrado y los habia despertado.

– ¡Ron! ¡Harry!¡Ya es muy tarde!¡Bajen a desayunar!

– .... ¿qué hora es, mama?

– Las diez, corazón –contesto ella, quitándole la sabana a Ron –. Mientras que ustedes estaban dormidos, he aprovechado la ocasión de ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar todos sus útiles... 

– Pero mama... ¡nosotros queríamos ir!

– Es mejor asi –termino la señora Weasley –. Les queda casi un mes de vacaciones... ya no tendrán que preocuparse por ir a comprar nada.


	4. El Campeonato de Quidditch

4

**4**

El campeonato de Quidditch 

El mes restante de vacaciones transcurrió rápidamente. No podía dejar de sentirse un poco de tristeza por el fin de las vacaciones, pero por otro lado todos estaban impacientes por regresar a Hogwarts.

A las diez de la mañana la señora Weasley se apresuro a levantar a todos, ya que se habían quedado dormidos. 

Desayunaron muy rápidamente mientras la señora Weasley iba a la oficina de correos del pueblo y llamaba a un taxi muggle.

Esta vez no fue tan difícil la ida a King Cross, ya que lo habían hecho el año pasado, pero de todas maneras no dejaron de llamar la atención, pues no todos los días se veia a tantas personas cargando baúles pesados, con jaulas de lechuzas bastante gritonas y tratando de entrar en un solo taxi.

A las diez cuarenta llegaron a la estación, bajando apresuradamente del taxi, tirando los baúles, en fin, provocando todo un alboroto, pero llegando a tiempo.

Corrieron apresuradamente hasta los andenes. Para entrar al anden nueve y tres cuartos que era donde se tomaba el tren, habia que pasar entre la barrera de los andenes nueve y diez, sin miedo y sin pensar en chocar.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado, llevaba haciéndolo varios años. Primero entraron los gemelos, luego Ginny y finalmente Ron y Harry.

La locomotora roja que conducía a Hogwarts estaba ahí: El expreso de Hogwarts.

Mucha gente estaba ahí, despidiendo a sus hijos, niños nerviosos de primer grado y una muchacha con cabellera castaña espesa.

– ¿Hermione? –grito Harry, entre la multitud.

– ¡Harry! –contesto Hermione, corriendo hacia el. –Acabo de dejar mis cosas, los estaba esperando... Feliz Cumpleaños...

– Gracias Hermione... –murmuro Harry, tomando el paquete –. ¿Qué...?

– Vaya... vaya... –lo interrumpió una voz. Ron se acercaba hacia ellos –. Aquí esta la aparecida... ¿o debería decir, la desaparecida?

– Gracias por esa... "bienvenida" –repuso Hermione –. Yo también tuve un muy buen verano, Ron... –añadió sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja.

– Claro... fue un excelente verano... ¿Qué tal se porta, Vicky?

– ¡No lo llames asi! –grito Hermione, furiosa –. Se llama Víktor... Ronnie.

– ¡Basta los dos! –intervino Harry –. ¿Es asi como se saludan, luego de no verse en dos meses?

– El empezó...

– Y tu continuaste... –siseo Ron, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Hermione.

– ¡Bien! –repuso Hermione, haciendo lo mismo que Ron.

– ¡Ya! –grito Harry, tomándolos de los hombros y dándoles la vuelta. Hermione y Ron se fulminaban con la mirada.

– Que tengas un lindo viaje, Harry –murmuro Hermione, caminando hacia el tren –. Me cambiare de camarote... no es posible que...

– Vamos a abordar, ¿quieres? –dijo Ron rápidamente, mirando a Hermione.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la locomotora, arrastrando sus baúles. Se instalaron en su camarote y esperaron a que la locomotora iniciara la marcha.

A las once en punto, un ruido de vapor se dejo escuchar. Las ruedas de la locomotora comenzaron a moverse; primero lentamente y cada vez mas rápido.

– Espero que este sea un buen año... –murmuro Harry, mirando el pasto pasar a gran velocidad por la ventana.

– Lo será –confirmo Ron.

Unos minutos después, paso el carrito de comida del expreso. Habia café, agua, tostadas, cerezas, pepas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts, en fin, todo para un buen entremés.

– ¿Qué Weasley? –murmuro una voz arrastrada. Draco Malfoy estaba recargado en el marco de la entrada, acompañado de sus grandulones guardaespaldas –. ¿Estas estafando a Potter para comer, al menos una vez al mes? 

– ¡Vete a molestar a otro lado, Malfoy?

– Potter, Potter... –dijo Malfoy, moviendo la cabeza –. Trate de advertírtelo, pero parece que no te entra en la cabeza... –se toco la cabeza con el dedo –, sigues con la misma chusma de siempre...–miro alrededor –, ¿dónde esta la sangre sucia Granger?

– ¡No te importa! –grito Ron, levantándose del asiento, tan tojo como un tomate.

– Seguro se dio cuenta que no encaja en la sociedad mágica... ¿a que si? –murmuro Malfoy, acercándose a Ron –. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo, Weasley? Los pobres tampoco pueden encajar en un lugar como este.

Harry se levanto rápidamente y sujeto a Ron de la túnica, ya que se habia abalanzado sobre Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron lo mismo. Malfoy se puso de pie y se sacudió la túnica.

– Tendré que lavarla... –murmuro –. De nuevo te aconsejo lo mismo, Potter. Escoge mas selectamente a tus amistades... o te puedes arrepentir... –añadió mientras salía del cuarto.

– Solo dice tonterías, Ron –aseguro Harry, jalando a Ron de la túnica para sentarlo denuevo.

– Si..., claro.

Un tiempo después el tren de Hogwarts aminoro la marcha hasta llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Las puertas del tren se abrieron ruidosamente ytodo el alumnado comenzó a salir del tren. Caminaron por el oscuro anden y a la salida de la estación los esperaban al menos cien carruajes sin caballos.

Todos abordaron los carruajes y comenzó la traqueteada entrada a Hogwarts.

Los carruajes atravesaron la verja que estaba flanqueada por estatuas de cerdos con alas. El castillo de Hogwarts se veia cada vez mas cerca, imponente ante la vista. 

Los carruajes se detuvieron frente a la escalinata de piedra, sobre la que se alzaba la gran puerta de roble en la entrada.

Todos bajaron de los carruajes y caminaron rápidamente hasta formar una fila enfrente de la puerta.

Desde adentro del castillo de oyeron unos pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió con un ruido. La profesora McGonagall estaba ahí.

– Pasen... –les indico haciendo un ademán con la mano –, vamos al Gran Comedor.

Todos la siguieron cruzando el vestíbulo. Ella abrió la puerta de roble de la derecha para revelar el Gran Comedor, que lucia magnifico, igual que siempre. Cientos de velas se encontraban flotando en el aire, el techo parecía abrirse directamente al cielo estrellado. Las cuatro mesas estaban puestas verticalmente y sobre ellas se hallaban los platos y vasos de oro, brillando magníficamente a la luz de las velas. Enfrente de ellos estaba la mesa de profesores, puesta horizontalmente, con Dumbledore sentado en el centro con los profesores a su lado, mirando a los alumnos.

Se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente, mientras que las otras casas seguían conversando.

– Me da gusto verlo de nuevo, señor Potter.

Harry miro a su lado y vio a Nick casi Decapitado, el fantasma residente de la casa Gryffindor.

– Hola, Nick –dijo –. ¿Esta esperando la selección, cierto?

– Sí –repuso Nick, acomodándose la gorguera –. Siempre es un placer recibir a nuevos jóvenes que se integran cada año a nuestra Honorable Casa.

– ¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? –pregunto Hermione, mirando hacia la mesa de profesores.

– Quiza sea una momia o un vampiro –comento Ron, con una risita.

En efecto, lo que habia distinguido a ese puesto, era el factor extraño. Ningún profesor duraba mas de un curso y siempre tenían que ser extraños, vinculados con el mal o cualquier cosa que pudiera salir del orden normal de las cosas.

En ese preciso momento la profesora McGonagall, entro al Gran Comedor, seguida de los alumnos de primer ingreso; la Selección se iba a llevar a cabo.

Los guió a través del salón, hasta quedar enfrente de la mesa de profesores. Salió un segundo y volvió al otro, cargando un taburete y coloco un sombrero deshilachado, sucio y remendado: El Sombrero Seleccionador.

En el Sombrero se abrió un rasgón, y ante la sorpresa de los primer año comenzó a cantar:

Tu primer año en Hogwarts este es 

_Tienes mucho que aprender_

_Pero no lo puedes hacer_

_Sin una casa a la cual pertenecer_

_ _

_Gryffindor podrías ser_

_O a Ravenclaw pertenecer_

_Diría que a Hufflepuff quiza_

_Pero un Slytherin también_

_ _

_Inténtalo solo una vez_

_Te aseguro que aquí yo no errare_

_Te voy a decir sin tardanza_

_En que casa debes estar_

_ _

_Cada casa noble es_

_Tiene propia historia también_

_Diferentes características tendrán_

_Pero todas te ayudaran_

__

_Si un Gryffindor quieres ser_

_Valor tendrás que poseer_

_Ante nada mostrar temor_

_Es el mayor clamor_

__

_Un Ravenclaw tal cual es_

_Inteligencia debe tener_

_Problemas que necesiten resolver_

_Con mente rápida atender_

_ _

_Hufflepuff especial es también_

_Justiciadebes contener_

_Lealtad podrás poseer_

_Pero al trabajo no le debes temer_

_ _

_En Slytherin solo algo es obligación_

_Ese algo es ambición_

_Siempre querer tener mas_

_Y lo deseado conseguir sin parar_

_ _

_Asi que ponme en tu cabeza_

_Hazlo ahora sin dudar_

_Sin pizca de temor_

_Yo te diré donde debes estar_

__

El Gran Comedor prorrumpió en aplausos cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador termino su canción. La profesora McGonagall se adelanto y desenrolló un pergamino largo.

– Cuando yo diga su nombre deben venir acá, ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete –les indico a los de primero –. Cuando el Sombrero los haya seleccionado deberán sentarse en la mesa que les corresponde. ¡Arcot, Thomas!

Un muchacho rubio paso nerviosamente, se coloco el sombrero y se sentó tembloroso en el taburete.

– ¡Ravenclaw! –grito el sombrero.

Los de Ravenclaw estallaron en vivas cuando Thomas Arcot se dirigió hacia ellos. Harry miro a Cho, que sonriente y aplaudiendo recibía al nuevo Ravenclaw.

– ¡Bream, Phillip!

– ¡Slytherin!

La mesa del extremo también estallo en aplausos. El muchacho se levanto y tomo asiento.

– Criden, Louis

– ¡Gryffindor!

Harry aplaudió junto con los demás y el muchacho paso sonriente a sentarse.

– Espero tengamos buenos alumnos este año –comento Nick Casi Decapitado, mientras que "Dergal, Sarife" era declarada Gryffindor. La muchacha se sentó sonriente en un asiento vació, en el centro de la mesa –. Queremos seguir ganando el Campeonato ¿no?

– Por supuesto –corroboro Harry

– Nick, ¿quién será el nuevo profesor? –pregunto Ron, muerto de curiosidad.

– Esa es una sorpresa, señor Weasley –contesto Nick, al tiempo que "Garc, Leobas" se unía a Ravenclaw.

– Espero que la sorpresa pueda durar mas de un año en el puesto –dijo Hermione, aplaudiendo cuando "Martz, Rubria", una muchacha rubia se sentaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

– Oh, no podemos reprocharles nada. Al menos Dumbledore pudo conseguir a alguien –replico Nick, cuando "Medran, Ilian" se convertía en miembro de Gryffindor.

– Díganos quien es, Nick... –insistió Ron.

– Lo sabrán –contesto Nick –, a su debido tiempo.

– Ya no puedo esperar para saberlo –murmuro Harry.

– Ya tengo hambre... –gruño Ron –. Mi estomago no deja de protestar.

– Pronto podrá comer, señor Weasley –dijo Nick, severamentemientras que Prickles, Albert se unía a Slytherin –.La selección casi termina.

– Rodman, Christian

– ¡Ravenclaw!

– Troms, Thimothy

Al final, la selección llegó a su termino cuando "Walls, Diana" se unió a Hufflepuff. La profesora McGonagall tomo el taburete y el sombrero y se los llevo.

– Ya va siendo hora... –susurraba Ron, moviendo su tenedor.

Dumbledore se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa.

–Otro año que comienza –dijo a los alumnos –. Y tengo dos grandes noticias para todos ustedes.

Rápidamente se oyeron murmullos a lo largo de todo el comedor.

– ¿No mas escregutos de cola explosiva? –corearon los de Slytherin.

– ¿Snape se retira? –gritaron los gemelos Weasley. Snape miro rápidamente al Gran Comedor para ver quien habia dicho aquello.

– ¡ No, no, no...! –gritó Dumbledore, aclarándose sonoramente la garganta –. Este año el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos ha decidido inaugurar una especie de "Mundial de Quidditch Juvenil"–los murmullos de alegría resonaron en todo el comedor–. Podrán participar alumnos de cuarto grado en adelante –unos sonidos de desaprobación provenientes de los primeros grados se dejaron escuchar–. ¡Lo siento mucho! Esto es un asunto sumamente serio, consideramos que de catorce años en adelante ya no son niños, sino jóvenes, lo suficiente maduros como para tomar en serio este asunto, porque realmente lo es –dijo Dumbledore, mientras dirigía una severa mirada a los alumnos de los tres primeros cursos. –Bien, volviendo al tema, la próxima semana tendrán lugar unas pruebas, tendremos que escoger a nuevos jugadores, ya que varios han acabado ya el curso y por lo tanto no podrán acompañarnos –en la mesa de Gryffindor todos recordaron a Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán. –. Así que todos los de cuarto grado en adelante tienen oportunidad de entrar en el equipo. Se competirá entre todos para elegir a un equipo que ira por Hogwarts, con jugadores de todas las casas, la profesora Hooch les hará las pruebas, todos deberán usar escobas iguales, las del colegio, nadie tendrá una mejor escoba. –Harry pensó en que no podria usar su Saeta de Fuego –. Una vez seleccionados los que representaran al colegio, y luego de que hayan entrenado irán a participar al estadio de Londres, saldrán el primero de Noviembre, luego de un baile en Halloween para despedirlos. Los cuatro jefes de las casas los acompañaran y cada uno estará a cargo de sus alumnos. El equipo que resulte ganador de la competencia con los diversos colegios se llevara, además de mil galeones en metálico, el honor de ser los mejores jugadores. Los que deseen participar, hagan el favor de anotarse en la lista que esta colocada en la pared afuera del comedor.

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, pero Dumbledore hizo la señal de que guardaran silencio. 

– Aun hay otra excelente noticia –añadió, sentándose de nuevo cuando el silencio regresó –. Tenemos nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, de hecho es nueva profesora, pero como ella es aun muy joven tendrá asesoria de un profesor que ya todos conocemos...


	5. El regreso de Lunático

5

**5**

**El regreso de Lunático**

En ese instante las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y apareció en el umbral Remus Lupin, el profesor favorito de todos. Pero no venia solo; Fleur Delacour venia con el, obviamente ella era la profesora joven de la que habia hablado Dumbledore. 

Todos se pusieron de pie y prorrumpieron en vivas y aplausos. Claro, todos excepto los de Slytherin, que siempre se burlaban del aspecto del profesor. Pero sin embargo esta vez Lupin no parecía tan acabado ni enfermizo como solía estarlo, de hecho, parecía un poco más lleno de vida, pero su ropa aun era la de antes. 

Fleur y Lupin pasaron a sentarse en la mesa de profesores, mientras que todos los muchachos no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Fleur; ella era media _veela._

Cuando todo el Comedor volvió a guardar silencio (lo que a Dumbledore le costo bastante trabajo y a Snape no le hizo nada de gracia), Dumbledore se puso de pie y anuncio lo siguiente:

– Bien, ahora que ya saben las noticias... ¡A Comer! 

– ¡Al fin! –grito Ron, cuando los platos de oro se llenaron de deliciosos manjares.

Todos comieron rápidamente y los platos se llenaban con el platillo siguiente. 

Unos minutos después, cuando ya habían acabado de comer, Dumbledore se puso de pie. 

– Ahora que saben las noticias y han comido bien –dijo a todos – ,vayan todos a sus respectivas salas comunes. ¡Ah!, Pueden anotarse en la lista desde ahora. Deben poner su nombre, su casa y la posición en que deseen jugar.

Todos obedecieron y salieron ordenadamente, de repente, una voz conocida gritó sobre el mar de cabezas que se extendía:

– ¡Hermione Granger!

La profesora McGonagall la llamaba y le hacia señas de que fuera hacia ella.

– Algo has de haber hecho Granger... –la sorprendió la voz arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.

– ¡Largo de aquí, Malfoy! –gritó Ron poniéndose colorado, y con un poco de miedo, ya que Goyle, el grandulón amigo de Malfoy, se estaba arremangando la túnica y cerrando las manos en forma amenazadora.

– Uhhhhhh... ¿defendiendo a tu novia Weasley?, Aunque no lo creo, ¡Pobre Krum, gran jugador de Quidditch y enamorado de una sangre sucia ambiciosa!.

Esta vez Hermione se puso colorada como Ron, pero antes de que se le echaran encima a Malfoy llegó la profesora McGonagall, que había acudido al ver que Hermione no iba.

– ¿Pasa algo aquí? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

– No ocurre nada, profesora –dijo rápidamente Hermione.

– Bueno, ustedes vayan a sus respectivas salas, y Hermione necesito hablar contigo –dijo resueltamente la profesora –. Potter, necesito hablarte también.

Ron se encamino a la sala común, mientras Malfoy y sus "amiguitos", Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían, riéndose tontamente, como de costumbre.

Harry y Hermione siguieron a la profesora hasta su despacho. La profesora abrió la puerta y todos pasaron al interior. En la chimenea crepitaba el fuego (seguramente los elfos domésticos.)

– Siéntense, por favor –les indico la profesora, a Harry y a Hermione, quienes se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio y la profesora se sentó atrás.

– No pongan esa cara de miedo, no voy a reprenderlos –dijo la profesora McGonagall, cuando vio a Hermione, que estaba blanca como la tiza –. Potter, al final del año, cuando me quede vigilando a Barty Crouch, de su bolsillo sobresalía algo y creo que es tuyo.

Entonces abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un pergamino en blanco: El mapa del merodeador 

– No sé muy bien que sea –añadió, entregándoselo a Harry –, pero creo que es mi deber devolvértelo.

– Gracias –contesto Harry –. También por el ajedrez. Me gusto mucho.

– Me alegra que asi sea –dijo ella, con una sonrisa –. Ahora, Hermione, tengo que pedirte una disculpa – Hermione tragó saliva –. Cuando finalizaste el año, por toda la conmoción y... el ...los desafortunados acontecimientos... bueno antes de que te fueras olvide decirte que ya habíamos hecho los nombramientos de este año, y sugerí que seria bueno darte un reconocimiento por ser la mejor estudiante, Albus estuvo de acuerdo... y... eres prefecta.

La cara de susto que Hermione aun tenía se desvaneció, y esbozó una gran sonrisa mientas farfullaba, sin poderlo creer.

– ¿Yo? ¿prefecta? –dijo Hermione, casi sin poder articular palabra.

– Si, y creo que debes empezar –respondió la profesora con una sonrisa –. Toma, es el reglamento de Hogwarts, y algunas cosas mas que un prefecto debe saber –añadió, mientras le tendía a Hermione los pergaminos correspondientes.

Hermione tomo el reglamento, que era bastante grueso, incluyendo los artículos prohibidos de la lista de Filch, que quien sabe a cuantos ascendieron este año. 

– Esto es lo que siempre soñé –dijo Hermione, con una gran sonrisa.

– Bueno, creo que ambos deben volver a su sala común, y tu Hermione, comenzar a ejercer. 

– Si, lo haré –dijo Hermione sin poder dejar de sonreír, mientras Harry se levantaba y ambos caminaban hacia la puerta, mientras la profesora ordenaba unos papeles –. Profesora, muchas gracias.

La profesora McGonagall alzo la vista y sonrió.

Harry y Hermione salieron, casi sin poderlo creer. Hermione era prefecta, siempre había sido su sueño... ahora era una realidad.

–No puedo creerlo... –murmuro Harry –. Me devolvió el mapa.

Pronto llegaron ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda y Harry guardo el mapa en su mochila

– Espiritiflautico –dijo, y el retrato se abrió para dejarla pasar.

– ¡Harry, Hermione! ¡Esperen! –grito Neville Longbotton, un muchacho de cara redonda con especial habilidad para olvidarlo todo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Neville? –pregunto Hermione.

– Yo...este...olvide la contraseña –respondió Neville.

– La nueva contraseña es espiritiflautico, larga ¿no? –dijo Harry

– Me seria más fácil recordar algo así como "Malfoy apesta" o "Slytherin no sirve"–dijo Neville, riéndose.

Hermione y Harry sonrieron y pasaron a la sala común, donde Ron estaba sentado en un sillón. Al verla, se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ella.

– ¿Para que te llamó la profesora McGonagall, Hermione? –pregunto, con una nota de curiosidad en la voz. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras respondía.

– Bueno, me comunico que...¡que soy prefecta! –dijo Hermione dando un pequeño salto.

– ¡Felicidades, Hermione! –dijo Neville, estrechándole la mano.

– ¡Ay, Dios!,¡Harry!, ¡Nuestros días de vagancia se han acabado! –grito Ron, mientras Hermione fruncía el entrecejo.

– Si no se la pasaran solo en la vagancia, tendrían mejores notas, y además no tendrían tantos problemas por desobedecer las normas del colegio –les dijo, con un leve tono de enojo.

– Vaya, hasta ya habla como Percy, esto de los prefectos es peligroso –respondió Ron.

– No voy a discutir contigo por una cosa como esa, Ron, aunque parece que estas deseoso por molestar alguien –dijo Hermione mientras Ron enrojecía un poco –. Me voy a mi habitación, creo que debo empezar a pensar en como me voy a organizar.

Hermione subió las escaleras, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta, mientras Harry se reía.

– ¿Qué?, No le veo la gracia, Harry –exclamo Ron.

– Siempre te la pasas molestando a Hermione por ser inteligente, ahora por ser prefecta –contesto Harry, con una sonrisate pusiste sumamente... eh.... creo que si es la palabra adecuada ... CELOSO, cuando Hermione fue al Baile de Navidad con Víctor Krum, el año pasado, además...

– ¿Qué estas tratando de decir, eh Harry? –lo interrumpió Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Nada...

– No, no, no... ¿cómo que nada?... Harry....¡Harry!... –gritaba Ron mientras Harry subía corriendo las escaleras. Claro que lo siguió.

Ya en la habitación, Ron seguía con lo mismo:

– Harry, será mejor que me lo digas.

– Lo que creo es... ¡que te gusta Hermione! –dijo Harry, riendo.

– No... eso no es cierto, Harry...tu no creerás...que yo...Hermione...imposible.

Harry ya estaba preparando su cama. Pero Ron seguía alegando.

– Ron...Ron...¡Ron! ¡Basta! –grito Harry, cuando Ron le exponía, su cuadragésima razón por la que no podía ser que le gustara Hermione –. Quiero dormir, ya es tarde.

– Pero Harry... –balbuceó Ron.

– Buenas noches, Ron –termino Harry, volteándose y cerrando los ojos.

Ron se quedó allí, inmóvil, sin saber que decir. Al cabo de unos dos minutos se acostó y se quedó dormido.


	6. El Prorritipus

Perdón por no haber enviado la historia antes

** **

Perdón por no haber enviado la historia antes. No habia tenido tiempo de componerle unos detallitos; Pero aquí esta el sexto capitulo. Lo bueno es que ya esta casi terminada la historia completa, por eso publicare mas capítulos en esta semana. 

LO PROMETO.

*************************************************************************

6 

El Prorritipus 

Al día siguiente, Ron no menciono ni una palabra de lo ocurrido y bajo junto con Harry, ahí se encontraron con Hermione, y juntos fueron al Gran Comedor. Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron.

La profesora McGonagall estaba repartiendo los horarios, mientras todos, bueno, casi todos comentaban la felicidad que sentían que el profesor Lupin hubiera vuelto.

– Genial, Defensa contra las artes oscuras esta tarde, no puedo esperar –decía impaciente Ron.

Pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Dumbledore el curso pasado:

–"Sirius, necesito que salgas ahora mismo: tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo."

¿El antiguo grupo?, Él conocía a Remus Lupin, y recientemente a Arabella Figg, pero la pregunta era ¿quién es Mundungus Fletcher?

– Harry... Harry... ¿En que piensas? –la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus reflexiones.

– No...nada...solo pensaba en el profesor Lupin, creo que Snape no le hará mucha gracia que este de regreso – respondió Harry – Mírenlo... 

En efecto el profesor Snape miraba al profesor Lupin como siempre, con odio.

–Ya lo creo –dijo Hermione mientras le untaba mantequilla a su pan–. Es el quinto año consecutivo que se le escapa la oportunidad de ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Francamente, no creo que lo consiga nunca –miro a Ron, que estaba con la mirada fija hacia la mesa de profesores ¿Por qué no dejas de mirar a Fleur y nos pones atención?

– ¿Qué? –contesto Ron, vagamente –. Ah, si si.

– La verdad no se que le ven... –murmuro Hermione en voz muy baja.

– ¡Oigan, miren esto! – exclamo Ron mientras les mostraba la parte inferior del horario –. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas... ¡otra vez con Slytherin!

– Mmmm... no nos libraremos de ellos –murmullo Hermione.

– Bueno, talvez Hagrid aun tenga esperanza de que un escreguto de cola explosiva le explote a Malfoy en su narizota de rata –dijo Ron, riéndose –. Aunque con el tamaño que tienen bien le podrían dejar un hermoso peinado a la punk, con olor a quemado.

– Prefiero tener Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Slytherin que tenerlos en Adivinación – dijo Harry con tono lúgubre –, Malfoy no pararía de burlarse si escucha a la profesora Trelawney predecir mi muerte otra vez.

Después del desayuno tenían clase de Herbólogia, que la daba la profesora Sprout, una profesora bajita y regordeta, pero de un excelente buen humor. 

– Hoy iremos al invernadero cuatro –dijo la profesora Sprout al grupo.

Hubo murmullos de interés, hasta ahora lo máximo había sido el invernadero tres, donde de por si ya había plantas peligrosas, como mandrágoras, broto tubérculos etc.

Todos pasaron al invernadero y se sentaron, atrás de Harry y Ron estaban Ernie McMillan y Justin Finch-Fletchey, unos chicos de Hufflepuff, ya que esa clase era con los de esa casa.

–Hoy veremos los prorritipus –dijo la profesora Sprout, mostrando a todos una planta de tallo morado retorcido y en la punta había una hermosa flor violeta, con forma de concha. Todo el salón profirió un sonido de asombro– Si, es muy hermosa. Pero no se dejen engañar, no es el presente perfecto para el día de San Valentín; son peligrosas. Este es un espécimen pequeño, pero pueden alcanzar alturas de hasta dos metros...pero...aun tienen algo más peligroso –dijo la profesora, mientras le hacia cosquillas a la flor, debajo de lo que parecía su boca, entonces de repente la abrió, mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes – Si, muerden.

Todo el grupo se impresiono cuando la flor quiso morderle un dedo a la profesora, pero ella fue más rápida y le acaricio la cabeza.

– Esta es la forma de calmar a estas plantas – dijo, mientras el prorritipus parecería feliz – cuando están controlados y felices dan algo que es muy útil.

De los colmillos de la flor salía algo baboso de color amarillo.

– ¿Alguien puede decirme que es y para lo que sirve? – pregunto la profesora.

La mano de Hermione, como siempre, ya estaba en el aire.

– ¿Sí, señorita Granger? 

– Se llama botrirus, y sirve para saber si alguien esta siendo controlado por la maldición imperius.

– ¡Excelente!, Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se sentó con la cara radiante de alegría.

– Como exactamente lo dijo la señorita Granger, este liquido es muy útil para los aurores, pues les permite saber si alguien es controlado, si este liquido se le pone en la palma de la mano y cambia de color a rojo, es el indicador del control.

Todos se mostraron interesados, por que los aurores cazan a magos tenebrosos y a todos les parecía muy interesante y emocionante.

– Desafortunadamente –continuo la profesora Sprout –, esto es prácticamente nuevo; no tendrá mas de cinco años. Asi que antes el Ministerio no podía saber si alguien era controlado a ciencia cierta. Aun no existe nada que la contrarreste, el único remedio es resistirse, pero no mucha gente es capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces el timbre sonó y los grupos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se separaron, pues a la casa de los leones le tocaba la clase que Harry mas detestaba, a parte de pociones con Snape: Adivinacion

Subieron hasta la torre Norte, donde se hallaba trampilla circular en el techo que tenia en letras de bronce la placa: Sybill Trelawney. Profesora de adivinación.

Todos subieron por la rendija y entraron a una aula circular que estaba iluminada por una luz roja tenue, había mesas circulares y hacia un calor terrible.

Sentada en un sillón acolchonado estaba la profesora, que era sumamente delgada, llevaba una túnica verde y montones de pulseras y anillos en manos y dedos. De sus orejas colgaban un par de largos aretes circulares.

– Bienvenidos, mis niños, siéntense –les indico la profesora Trelawney.

Todos se sentaron en las sillas o en los acolchados sillones, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown se sentaron al lado de la profesora, pues era su ídolo, Harry pudo ver una mirada de tristeza que le dirigía la profesora Trelawney. Desde el tercer año había predicho su muerte.

– Este año tendremos que darnos prisa, queridos míos –murmuro, todos pusieron atención, pues parecíaque iba a hacer otra de sus predicciones –, pues este año ocurrirán cosas terribles, incluso un profesor, aun no puedo saber quien es, estará en peligro mortal, aunque también un alumno...–añadió clavándole la mirada a Harry.

Harry y Ron resoplaron; era tan predecible, fue lo que pensó Harry.

– Hoy predeciremos el futuro con burbujas de colores, son de jabón – declaro la profesora.

Pasaron lo que restaba de la clase haciendo burbujas sobre las tazas y colocando un pañuelo arriba, después reventando las burbujas que quedaban en el pañuelo y comparando las marcas con unas paginas de su libro.

– Mira esto, parece ratón –murmuraba Ron.

– El mío parece un hongo –rió Harry.

La profesora Trelawney pasaba por los lugares para supervisar el trabajo. Llego hasta la mesa de Harry y Ron y de repente solto un tremendo alarido.

Todos voltearon a verla, la profesora se sentó temblorosa en un sillón. Parvati y Lavender estaban conmocionadas.

– ¿Qué ocurre profesora? –chillo Parvati Patil.

–¡Es terrible! ¡Absolutamente horrible! –exclamó la profesora..

– ¿Qué, que es tan terrible? –pregunto Lavender, exaltada. 

– El hongo.... –dijo con un hilo de voz - ¡el hongo!, Significa....significa solo algo. Mi niño – añadió dirigiéndose a Harry –. ¡El peligro te ronda!

– Bueno, no es tan terrible como lo era el _Grim_... – murmuro Ron.

La profesora lo miró duramente, y se volvió hacia Harry.

– Querido mío –dijo en un susurro –, no hagas nada peligroso, nada....nada que pudiera poner en riesgo tu vida...no lo hagas y...no escuches a ciertos alumnos y profesores.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que daba el fin a la clase. Harry se sintió muy aliviado, no habría podido soportar otro minuto escuchando augurios de muerte.

Tenían la hora libre, así que se dirigieron a sala común de su casa.

– La clase de Herbologia estuvo muy interesante –comento Hermione sentándose en un sillón.

– Si...–murmuró Harry –, seria genial ser un auror.

– Pero muy peligroso también –dijo Hermione – .Se crean muchos enemigos.

– ¡Es por eso que es emocionante, Hermione! –exclamo Ron –. El peligro...

– No a todos los aurores les ha ido tan bien –dijo Hermione – como prueba basta un botón: Alastor Moody se volvió paranoico, Mundungus Fletcher ha recibido varios ataques de...

– ¿Qué? ¿Mundungus Fletcher? –exclamo Harry –. Mundungus Fletcher, es parte del antiguo grupo, el que menciono Dumbledore.

–La biblioteca –dijo Hermione, levantándose súbitamente.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

– Podemos encontrar su biografía...¡quizá encontremos algo mas! –exclamo Hermione.

– Tiene razón –dijo Harry –. Vamos.

Entonces los tres salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

– Tiene que estar por aquí –dijo Hermione, buscando en las estanterías –. Harry, busca en la letra G, Ron, la letra M, yo buscare en la A.

– ¿Por qué la M? –pregunto Ron.

– Puede ser Mejores aurores, Grandes aurores o quizá solo Aurores –contesto Hermione.

Los tres comenzaron la búsqueda en su letra correspondiente, a Ron se le cayeron algunos libros lo que hizo que la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, lo mirara severamente.

– ¡Aquí hay algo! –grito Harry –: _Grandes aurores del siglo XX_ .

Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a buscar, el libro estaba ordenado alfabéticamente. Harry abrió el libro en la M.

– No Harry, es por apellido, no por nombre; es Fletcher, busca en la F –lo apremio Hermione.

– ¡Harry, Hermione!, ¡Miren esto! –dijo Ron, antes de que Harry cambiara a la F.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Ron? –pregunto Hermione.

–Aquí –murmuro, señalando con el dedo una pagina del libro –: McGonagall, Minerva.

– No, no puede ser...–murmuro Hermione –, la profesora McGonagall ¿un auror?

– Increíble –susurro Harry, mientras veia el libro –. ¡Miren esto!, Es su biografia.

Minerva McGonagall

**_ _**

_Considerada una de los mejores aurores del tiempo actual._

_Actualmente subdirectora de Hogwarts, al mismo tiempo cabeza de la casa Gryffindor y maestra de transformaciones. Además es un animago registrado: Puede transformase en un gato negro, con marcas alrededor de sendos ojos._

_Cuando trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia, fue enviada, junto con Mundungus Fletcher y Alastor (Ojo Loco) Moody, para perseguir a Quien-ustedes-saben._

_Capturaron a varios mortifagos, como Bartemius Crouch, pero desafortunadamente El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tomo venganza en contra de los tres._

_El esposo de la profesora, Hermes Trelawney, fue asesinado por El Señor Tenebroso, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. _

_Hasta ahora se desconoce el paradero de su hija, pero lo más probable es que El Señor Tenebroso dirigió su venganza contra ella, también._

_Después de los desafortunados hechos, renuncio al Ministerio de Magia._

_Su habilidad como animago era bien conocida, así que el profesor Albus Dumbledore le ofreció trabajo como profesora de Transformaciones. _

_Después de un tiempo, el profesor Dumbledore, al ver su eficacia, le otorgo el puesto de cabeza de la casa Gryffindor._

_Poco después, ascendió a la subdirección del Colegio._

_ _

__– Es... –murmuro Ron, casi sin poder articular palabra.

– Sorprendente... –continuo Harry.

– Nunca creí que hubiera pasado por tantas cosas, para llegar hasta aquí –dijo Hermione.

– Esperen... –dijo Harry –. Miren aquí, Hermes Trelawney... 

– ¿Trelawney? – murmuro Hermione – ¿Creen que sea...?

– Pariente de la profesora Trelawney... –termino Ron –: tal vez su...hermano.

– Eso podria explicar...la razon por la que se detestan... –dijo Harry.

– Si –murmuro Hermione –, es cierto, aquí dice que ella no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, quiza la profesora Trelawney piensa que ella tuvo la culpa o algo asi.

En ese momento la señora Pince se aparecio y los miro severamente haciendoles una indicación de que ya era suficiente, que ya se fueran.Los tres salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, aun conmocionados por todo lo que habían leído.

– ¡Potter, Granger, Weasley! –grito una voz.

Los tres voltearon y descubrieron a la profesora McGonagall bajando las escaleras.

– ¿Qué hacen deambulando por aquí? –pregunto clavándoles sus brillantes ojos.

– Nosotros...estábamos...–comenzó a decir Harry.

– en... la... la... –continuo Ron.

– Biblioteca –termino Hermione –, investigando, ya sabe, tuvimos una clase muy interesante de Herbologia hoy, y...nos intereso mucho conocer mas de los prorritipus.

La profesora McGonagall frunció el entrecejo, los tres pensaron que iba a estallar de furia pero entonces su expresión de enojo cambio, y súbitamente sonrió.

– Bueno, esta muy bien –dijo –; esta muy bien que les interese aprender mas, pero...espero que no se les haya pasado el tiempo, por que creo que hace diez minutos se acabo esta hora...

– ¡Pociones! –grito Harry.

– ¡Snape va a matarnos! –gimió Ron.

– ¡Ay no! –chillo Hermione.

– Esperen... –dijo la profesora McGonagall –. Puesto que estaban haciendo algo útil... no se preocupen... los acompañare... le diré al profesor Snape que yo los entretuve.

Harry y Ron se quedaron estupefactos y eso debió notarse.

–Bueno... no soy un ogro malhumorado –dijo la profesora con una sonrisa –. Pero espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo –añadió en un tono levemente severo. Obviamente no quería que pensaran que habia perdido autoridad.

La profesora McGonagall los acompaño hasta las mazmorras, donde Snape impartía su desagradable clase: Pociones.La profesora tocó la puerta...

– Potter, Granger y Weasley... les aseguro que si son ustedes... –dijo Snape en voz alta acompañado por la risa de los Slytherinsmientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, pero se paro en seco –. Profesora McGonagall... no sabia que era usted...lo siento mucho.

– No hay cuidado, Severus –contesto la profesora –. Solo he venido a traerte a los tres alumnos que acabas de mencionar.

El rostro de Snape cambió de color, sonrojándose ligeramente. Miro a Harry dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida

– Supongo que... algo han de haber hecho... –dijo Snape, apenado.

– De ninguna manera Severus... fue mi culpa, los mande llamar y no me di cuenta de la hora... espero que me disculpes –dijo la profesora.

El escaso color que había en las mejillas de Snape aumento. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron al aula y todos los de Slytherin les dirigieron una mirada sombría.

– Bueno, me retiro, Severus –se despidió la profesora –. Con permiso. 

– Si... propio –contesto Snape, cortésmente. (Algo sumamente extraño en él)

La profesora McGonagall salió de la mazmorra cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Snape se paro enfrente de todos y continuo con su clase.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron ordenadamente. Snape parecía aun muy apenado.

– ¿Le vieron la cara que puso cuando vio ala profesora McGonagall? –comento Ron cuando subíanrumbo a la clase de Lupin: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

– Claro, se debió haber sentido pésimo al hacer el ridículo delante de un superior –contesto Hermione –: se puso como tomate. 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

– No, nunca había pasado nada asi antes... se comporto muy extraño.

– No tan extraño como McGonagall –dijo Ron con una voz lúgubre –: no sé que animal de Hagrid les habrá picado; ella nos acompaña arriesgándose a quedar mal y Snape...bueno.

– No, Ron –dijo Hermione –. Es la subdirectora... Snape no se atrevería nunca a contradecirla.

– Hermione tiene razon –dijo Harry –, pero aun asi es extraño, ya se han enfrentado otras veces... y en peores circunstancias, y Snape nunca había actuado de esa manera.

Continuaron platicando acerca de la extraña conducta de sus profesores, hasta que llegaron al salón donde Lupin impartía su clase. Tocaron a la puerta.


	7. Contra maldiciones y un boggart extraño

7

7 

Contra maldiciones y un boggart misterioso 

– Pasen –contesto la voz que debía ser del profesor Lupin.

Todos pasaron al aula, sentándose en sus respectivos lugares. Fleur estaba detrás de el, sacando unas cajas del escritorio.

– Bueno... –comenzó a decir Lupin, en su rostro se apreciaba la felicidad que lo invadía –. No se imaginan lo feliz que estoy de haber regresado. Seguro que Dumbledore ya se los informo; la señorita Fleur Delacour, nos estará acompañando, ya que quiere prepararse para ser profesora, y por este año, estará aquí ayudándome.

Fleur dio un paso adelante, moviendo su magnifica cabellera y le sonrió al grupo.

– Supongo que el año pasado Moody les hablo de las Maldiciones Imperdonables –continuo Lupin. Algunos asintieron –. Bien, ustedes sabrán que estas tres maldiciones que son _la Imperius, la Cruciatus y la Avada Kedabra _están prohibidas por el Ministerio; Sin embargo, muchos magos tenebrosos no se inhiben al usarlas, por lo que deben estar prevenidos. Yasabrán que pueden resistirse a la Imperius, aunque sea requerida mucha fuerza de voluntad... pero ¿qué hay de_ Avada Kedavra_; la maldición asesina? Una persona no puede salvarse de ella, pero sin embargo otra persona puede salvarla. ¿Alguien sabe como?

Nadie levanto la mano esta ocasión y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante la primera cosa que Hermione parecía no saber.

– Solo hay una manera de salvar a una persona –explico Lupin –. Señorita Delacour... ¿quisiera usted explicarlo?

– Pog supuesto pgofesor Lupin. Existe una contga maldición; pego no cualquieg pegsona puede hacegla. Paga que esto ocugga es necesagio que la pegsona que haga el hechizo, que tagda unos dos segundos en hacegse, ame a esa pegsona. Pero no un amog cualquiega, sino un amog vegdadego y sincego; que no tenga limites y que se este dispuesto a dag todo por esa pegsona, aun sin seg coggespondido. Pog eso no toda la gente es capaz de haceglo.

– ¿Y cual es el hechizo? –pregunto Seamus.

– Es bastante complicado –explico Lupin –. El hechizo no tiene palabras; se debe pensar en lo mucho que se ama a la persona, pero debe ser un pensamiento profundo y de amor verdadero y dirigir la varita hacia la persona. Si no se ama verdaderamente el hechizo no resultara. 

– ¿Qué ocurre si resulta? –pregunto Hermione.

– Aparecerá una especie de barrera invisible que absorberá la maldición, protegiendo a ala persona en una extensión de mas o menos dos metros en todas las direcciones. Por ahora no están preparados para realizarlo, por que no creo que nadie de aquí se ame ¿o si?

Todos rieron en una carcajada general.

– Por lo que, simplemente les enseñare a concentrarse y cuando llegue el momento, ya sabrán como hacerla....

Algo lo interrumpió, el armario que estaba en el salón comenzó a agitarse.

– ¿Qué... quees eso profesor? – pregunto Neville asustado.

– Ahh... lo había olvidado – respondió Lupin –: es un boggart, lo traje por que hoy tengo clase con terceros también, de hecho en la hora siguiente.Bien... nos quedan solo unos minutos, no les dejare tarea... asi que pueden retirarse.

Cuando todos salieron y Fleur se puso a ordenar el escritorio el profesor Lupin le pidió a Harry hablar con él por un minuto.

– Harry... tengo que pedirte algo – dijo Lupin en voz baja, un poco nervioso.

– ¿Qué es, profesor? 

– ¿Podrías prestarme el mapa del merodeador por un tiempo? – contesto Lupin.

– Por supuesto, profesor, de hecho lo tengo aquí en la maleta – dijo Harry, sacando el mapa y dándoselo al profesor.

– Gracias, Harry.

Entonces Harry se despidió del profesor Lupin y se dirigió a su clase de Transformaciones impartida por la profesora McGonagall. Tardo unos minutos en llegar, lo que sorprendió mucho a todos pues ella se caracterizaba por ser muy estricta.

– Abran sus libros en la pagina trece –dijo la profesora cuando llego –, hoy vamos a ver a...

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y Lupin entro corriendo.

– Profesora... necesito... necesito ayuda –dijo, casi sin aliento.

– ¿ Que ocurre, profesor Lupin? –pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

– Un... boggart... se me escapo –contesto Lupin, jadeando, aun sostenía la caja donde iba a meterlo –: un muchacho...que...que llego tarde abrió... la puerta y...y el boggart salió volando...

– Eso es terrible... –dijo la profesora –; podria transformarse en...

– En Lord Voldemort –termino Lupin.

– ¡Escúchenme! – dijo laprofesora, cuando todos comenzaron a cuchichear –. Necesito que se queden aquí... nadie debe salir –luego se dirigió a Hermione –. No permitas que nadie lo haga...

Hermione asintió y los profesores salieron apresuradamente del aula.

– Si se transformara en quien-ustedes-saben... –dijo Ron preocupado

– Aterrorizaría a toda el colegio –dijo Hermione.

– No puede hacernos nada... es solo un reflejo de nuestros temores –dijo Harry.

De repente unos gritos que parecían ser de la profesora McGonagall dejaron fríos a todos:

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame!

– ¡Te odio! –gritaba una segunda voz –. ¡Te odio!

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de Ron y Hermione.

– Harry, la profesora McGonagall dijo que no... –comenzódecir Hermione.

– Esa cosa puede estarla matando –grito Harry –. Solo voy a ver si esta bien...

Harry abrió la puerta y se asomo. La profesora McGonagall se tapaba los oídos con las manos, su varita estaba tirada y el boggart había adquirido la forma de...

– ¡Hermione! –grito Ron impresionado –. El boggart se ha transformado en... ¡en ti!

– ¡Te odio!, ¡Nunca te perdonare! –seguía gritando el boggart-Hermione –. ¡Nunca!

– ¡No!, ¡Dejame en paz! ¡Alejate! –sollozaba la profesora McGonagall, que aun tenia los oidos tapados y estaba hincada en el piso –. ¡Callate!

Entonces el profesor Lupin llego, sin duda habia oido a la profesora y se puso delante de ella, empuño su varita y grito el hechizo para vencer a un boggart:

– _¡Riddikulo! –_grito Lupin, y el boggart se tropezó haciendo un estallido al caer.Entonces Lupin tomo al boggart convertido en un gusarajo y lo metió a la caja que llevaba.

Lupin levanto a la profesora McGonagall y la llevo al salón. Cuando entraron todos parecían preocupados y extrañados a la vez. 

Laayudo a sentarse en la silla y con el semblante preocupado le pregunto amablemente:

– Profesora... ¿se encuentra bien?

– Si... si –contesto la profesora, respirando con dificultad – .Estoy bien, gracias.

– Mejor la llevo a la enfermería – dijo Lupin, tomándola de la mano –. Venga...

– No... –dijo la profesora McGonagall con dificultad –. No es necesario... ya me siento mejor...

– A mi no me lo parece –observo amablemente Lupin –. Por favor... déjeme acompañarla...

– De acuerdo... –acepto ella –. Vayan todos a la sala común de Gryffindor y luego a su próxima clase –añadió mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Lupin. Ambos salieron lentamente del aula.

Todos salieron ordenadamente dirigiéndose a la sala común.

– No sabia que la profesora McGonagall te tuviera miedo, Hermione –dijo Ron.

– No se lo tiene a ella –dijo Harry –: Tiene miedo que le grite.

– ¿Por qué tendría miedo de que yo le gritara? –pregunto Hermione contrariada.

– Tal vez tiene miedo de no agradarle a su nueva prefecta –dijo Ron burlonamente –. Y a su alumna consentida.

– Nadie te preguntó tu opinión Ron –dijo Hermione desafiante, entrando por el agujero del retrato y subiendo a su habitación.

Sorpresivamente el profesor Dumbledore entro a la sala común y se dirigió hacia Harry.

– ¿Han visto a Minerva? –pregunto preocupado –. No esta por ningún lado...

– Es que... –comenzó a decir Harry –: esta en la enfermería...

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto asustado Dumbledore –.¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Cómo esta?

Entonces Harry le contó todo lo que habia sucedido con el boggart.

– ...entonces el profesor Lupin la llevo a la enfermería y...

–¿Cómo? –pregunto Dumbledore, de su semblante habia desaparecido lapreocupación, y ahora se mostraba visiblemente enfadado –. ¿Lupin?, la llevo a la... la...

– enfermería... –termino Harry.

– ¿Por qué nadie me aviso de esto? –grito Dumbledore, clavándoles sus ojos azules.

– Lo sentimos profesor... no lo pensamos... –dijo Ron.

– Quédense aquí, no salgan –les ordeno Dumbledore, dando la vuelta y saliendo por el agujero del retrato.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Ron cuando Dumbledore salió a toda prisa.

– No lo sé –contesto Harry –, es muy extraño.


	8. Pruebas de Quidditch

8

**8**

** **

**Pruebas de Quidditch**

Una semana paso rápidamente, entre mas predicciones de muerte con la profesora Trelawney, y alumnos quemados con los escregutos de cola explosiva.

Las pruebas para Quidditch ya iban a empezar y Ron quería quedar como cazador del equipo de Hogwarts y Harry, naturalmente quería ser el buscador.

– Harry –le hablo Ron cuando se dirigían hacia el gran comedor –. ¿Ya te anotaste para la selección de Hogwarts?

– Si –respondió Harry –. Lo hice la semana pasada.

– Voy a ir a anotarme –dijo Ron dándose importancia –. Es que... quiero ser cazador.

– Te acompaño –le dijo Harry –. Quiero ver si la rata de Malfoy se ha anotado.

Fueron hasta donde estaba la lista de la selección y Ron se anoto para cazador. El nombre de Malfoy aparecía entre los primeros que se habían anotado.

El gran Comedor lucia espléndido, como siempre. Harry y Ron llegaron hasta su mesa, donde estaba Hermione leyendo un libro.

Cuando llegaron todos Dumbledore se puso de pie, se aclaro la garganta y dio un anuncio.

– Bien... como todos recordaran –dijo con una sonrisa –, hoy comienzan las pruebas para la selección de Hogwarts. Cuando termine el desayuno deben ir con la señora Hooch. Espero que no hayan olvidado anotarse –hizo una pausa y continuo –. Espero que tengamos un excelente equipo. 

Todos aplaudieron y Harry miro hacia la mesa de los profesores. Ahí estaba Lupin que le ofrecía un trozo de bollo a la profesora McGonagall, que se estaba visiblemente muy demacrada y pálida. Harry observo a Snape que murmuraba algo entre dientes, mientras veia a Lupin.Parecía muy molesto, sus ojos negros centelleaban de furia.

El desayuno terminó, Harry y Ron fueron al campo de Quidditch, donde tendrían lugar las pruebas. Ya habia mucha gente ahí, entre las cuales Harry vislumbro a Cho Chang, que seguramente se habia anotado para buscadora.

– Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí ¡al ceniciento en persona!

– ¡Malfoy! –grito Ron poniéndose colorado.

– ¿Qué Weasley?, No vendrás a competir ¿o sí? –pregunto Malfoy burlándose –. Yo creo que vienes a robarte los pedazos de las escobas de los demás cuando caigan.

Crabbe y Goyle, los grandulones "guardaespaldas" de Malfoy se rieron tontamente.

– ¿Qué Malfoy? –le grito Harry –. Yo creo que tu vienes a ver sí acaso cuatro años de entrenamiento te han servido para poder acercártele quince metros a la snitch.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se apago y miro furiosamente a Harry.

– Puedes decir lo que quieras, Potter – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo –. Ya veremos quien atrapa la snitch. Lo sabremos pronto, Potter.

– ¡Todos menos tu, Malfoy! –le grito Ron mientras se alejaban hacia la señora Hooch.

La señora Hooch, era la profesora de vuelo, una bruja con ojos amarillos, tales como los de un halcón furioso.

– ¡Bien! –grito cuando todos se aproximaron hacia ella –. Esto se hará por turnos; primero competirán los cazadores, luego los golpeadores, enseguida los guardianes y por ultimo serán los buscadores. Ahora, todos los cazadores tomen una escoba, ya en el aire se lanzara la Quaffle y todos trataran de tomarla y pasarla por alguno de los arcos de gol –indico, señalando los tres arcos que se hallaban a la izquierda de la cancha.

Harry vio como Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell y al menos diez más tomaban las escobas, Ron estaba nervioso, pero avanzo con gran decisión, Harry pudo distinguir a un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba seguro de haber visto antes. También le llamo la atención una joven de cabello castaño rizado y ojos azules que se elevo en el aire junto con los otros.La señora Hooch tiro la quaffle hacia arriba, rápidamente la muchacha del cabello rizado se lanzo sobre ella tomándola y dirigiéndose al arco de gol. Katie Bell se lanzo tras de ella tratando de quitársela, iba justo detrás de ella pero la joven aceleró la velocidad y repentinamente dio la vuelta y subió hacia arriba, Katie trato de seguirla pero ya era tarde la muchacha ya habia anotado su primer punto.

Ahora Harry vio como Ron se lanzaba y tomaba la quaffle pero ese muchacho pelirrojo que creía conocer se le cruzo en el aire lo que hizo que Ron se tambaleara de la escoba y soltara que quaffle que el pelirrojo se apresuro a tomar cuando caía. No perdió el tiempo y se elevo rápidamente logrando meter un gol.

Katie Bell logro quitársela a otro muchacho y se dirigió al aro de gol. La joven de cabello rizado venia tras ella. Katie volteo hacia atrás y la vio, se apresuro a cambiar de dirección y la muchacha trato de seguirla. Katie comenzó a subir, con la muchacha detrás de ella, entonces, y con la velocidad de un rayo, Katie se precipito hacia abajo dirigiéndose al aro de gol. Nadie pudo detenerla y asi logro su punto.

– ¡Bajen todos! –dijo la señora Hooch, pasados diez minutos –. Ahora suban los guardianes.

Harry pudo ver a Justin Flinch-Fletchey que subió enseguida.

Habia al menos siete escobas volando. La señora Hooch tiro la Quaffle y, por turnos todos trataban de anotarse goles.

Le toco el turno a Justin, y pudo parar cuatro de los siete lanzamientos, uno por cada jugador.

Después le toco el turno a los golpeadores, Harry vio a Fred y a George, que le hacían un guiño y subían a toda prisa.

Junto a ellos estaban dos muchachos corpulentos de Slytherin, que hacían pensar en un par de bulldogs. La señora Hooch solto una de las buldgers, que se dejo ir veloz sobre Fred, pero este la intercepto y logró golpearla a tiempo con su bate, lanzándosela a un Slytherin.

El muchacho la golpeó con fuerza dirigiéndosela a George, que estaba distraído observando a la muchacha de cabello rizado. Gran error. La buldger silbo en el aire y fue a darle en una rodilla; George grito y se aferró a la escoba, pero logro bajar.

– ¿En que demonios estabas pensando muchacho? –grito furiosa la señora Hooch –; pudo haberte roto el cuello. ¡Zabini, llévalo a la enfermería! 

Para sorpresa de Harry, el interpelado fue el muchacho pelirrojo, que rápidamente llevo a George a la enfermería.

– ¡Bien! –grito la señora Hooch, cuando ya se alejaron –. Ahora siguen los buscadores, dejare la snitch; serán tres oportunidades.

Harry sintió un vació en el estomago, pero fue directamente a tomar su escoba, y se elevo en el aire. Abajo la señora Hooch dejo salir la pequeña y dorada snitch, que rápidamente se perdió.

Harry aguzo la vista tratando de buscarla. De repente Harry vio a Cho Chang que se dirigía velozmente tras un resplandor dorado...

Malfoy también la vio, y se lanzo tras ella. Harry no perdió el tiempo y en pocos segundos se coloco detrás de Cho, pero ya era tarde la muchacha habia soltado las manos, se habia inclinado un poco y la atrapo.

Harry no podía creerlo pero no le dio tiempo de ponerse a pensar; Cho solto la pelota, que se desapareció sin demora.

Duraron cinco minutos sin verla, Harry estaba desesperado, si Malfoy la atrapaba... Entonces la vio pasaba justo por detrás de Malfoy. Entonces Harry supo que no debía perder tiempo, y se lanzo hacia ella, Malfoy se asusto al ver a Harry volando hacia el, entonces retrocedió y Harry cambio de dirección, dio vuelta a la izquierda y comenzó a acercársele cada vez mas a la snitch. Paso a un lado de Cho, quien comenzó a seguirla también. Harry supo lo que tenia que hacer, bajo un poco y se coloco justo debajo de la snitch. Alzo los brazos y la atrapo.

Malfoy estaba petrificado, no se habia movido de lugar desde que Harry habia comenzado a perseguir a la veloz snitch.

Harry solto la snitch que desapareció en pocos segundos. Esta era la definitiva, si lo lograba quedaría como buscador.

Comenzó a buscar la snitch frenéticamente, recorrió todo el campo con la vista.

Malfoy y Cho comenzaban a desesperarse, tanto el uno como la otra bajaban y subían lentamente, pero no habia rastro de la snitch.

De repente, Harry vio a Malfoy dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia algo que parecía redondo, dorado y con alas; la snitch.

Harry se aferró a la escoba y comenzó a seguirlo. Malfoy iba al menos cinco metros delante de el. Harry volteo fugazmente y pudo ver a Cho que iba casi a su lado, entonces acelero un poco mas, acercándose cada vez mas a Malfoy. De repente un grito que venia de atrás lo sorprendió.

– ¡Cuidado! –grito la voz de Cho. Por un breve segundo, Harry no comprendió, pero entonces vio una rama que habia descendido. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, instintivamente inclino la escoba bajando rápidamente; Cho hizo lo mismo, pero Malfoy no habia logrado hacerlo a tiempo; la rama lo golpeo en el estomago y lo tiro hacia atrás.

Harry se rió por un instante, pero siguió en persecución de la pelota, se iba acercando.

– Vamos... rápido –murmuraba Harry cuando ya estaba a un metro de la snitch y Cho seguía detrás de el – .Ya casi...

Entonces se inclino un poco en su escoba, solto las manos y atrapo la pelota. Todos aplaudieron y Harry comenzó a descender.

– ¡Genial, Harry! –grito Ron acercándose a él –. ¡Ganaste!

– ¿Y Malfoy? –pregunto Harry.

– Ahí –dijo Ron ahogando una risita, y señalando a Malfoy que venia apoyado en la señora Hooch, parecía que se habia lastimado una pierna.

– ¡Bien! –grito la señora Hooch –. Todos vuelvan a sus torres; llevare a este muchacho a la enfermería –añadió, y se alejo ayudando a Malfoy.

– Felicidades Harry –dijo Cho acercándose a el – .Eres un gran buscador.

– Gracias –dijo Harry, notando que se sonrojaba un poco. Cho sonrió y se alejo.

– Espero que Malfoy no pueda moverse en un mes –susurro Ron, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos –. Se lo merece ¿no crees?

– Ah... si... si–contesto Harry, mirando aun a Cho.


	9. El dilema de Snape

9 . Normal . 1 1 2001-11-03T04:56:00Z 2001-11-03T04:57:00Z 4 1531 8730 . 72 17 10721 9.2812 21 

**9**

**El dilema de Snape**

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, haciendo sus deberes de pociones.

     – ¿Dónde lo habré dejado... ? –murmuraba Hermione, revolviendo toda la mesa –. Neville, ¿Has visto mi libro "Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos"?

     – No –respondió Neville que iba pasando –. ¿Ya lo buscaste bien?

     – Si, por todos lados –respondió Hermione desesperada –. Si no lo encuentro no podré hacer las tareas y son para mañana.

     – Esto...¿no lo habrás dejado en el aula de pociones? –propuso Neville.

     – ¡Cielos! –chillo Hermione llevándose la mano a la cara –. Debí haberlo olvidado, tengo que ir por el, enseguida.

     – Pero...Snape va a ponerse furioso –gimió Neville.

     – Cierto... –dijo Hermione cuando se dirigía hacia el retrato –, pero necesito ese libro.

Dicho esto, salió por el retrato y se dirigió decididamente hacia el despacho de Snape.

Llego a la puerta, vacilo un poco al levantar la mano para tocar la puerta, pero justo cuando ya tenia el puño a escasos centímetros de la puerta escucho la voz de la profesora Trelawney.

     – Severus, creo que yo no te puedo ayudar –le decía a Snape –. Tu eres el profesor de pociones, bien podrías prepararle un filtro de amor.

     – No se trata de eso Sybill –respondió malhumorado Snape –. Solo quiero que me digas que posibilidad hay entre...ella y yo.

     – Mira, Severus –la voz de Trelawney parecía impaciente –, tu sabes mejor que yo que eso del amor entre Slytherins y Gryffindors en raras ocasiones funciona.

     – ¿No crees en las excepciones? –pregunto Snape ansioso.

     – Francamente, en este caso no –contesto la profesora Trelawney, perdiendo la paciencia –. ¡Se lógico, Severus!, Minerva y tu lo único que saben hacer es pelear. Son de casas enemigas, por si no fuera poco ¡los jefes!

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, el profesor Snape enamorado de la profesora McGonagall. Aun tenia la oreja pegada a puerta.

     – Pero no es el único problema –continuo Snape, y añadió con ira –. Lupin es otro problema.

     – Lupin...¿Remus Lupin? – pregunto sorprendida la profesora Trelawney.

     – El mismo, ese licántropo... ¿cree que no me doy cuenta? –grito Snape, golpeando una mesa –. ¿Lo has visto?.. la forma en que le habla... ¡como la mira!

     – Bueno...si lo habia notado – reconoció la profesora Trelawney –. Parece que tienes un rival, Severus... uno bastante bueno.

     – ¡No! – gritó Snape, fuera de si –. Antes...antes me deshago de el.

Aun impresionada se aparto de la puerta dando un paso hacia atrás, entonces salió corriendo sin detenerse hasta la sala de Gryffindor .

Entro casi resbalando por la entrada. Harry y Ron estaban ahí.

     – ¿Pasa algo Hermione? –pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a ella.

     – No...no –respondió jadeando –, absolutamente nada.

     – ¿De donde vienes? –pregunto Ron intrigado.

     – Ahora no puedo hablar – dijo en un susurro –; hay moros en la costa.

     – Vamos ahí –dijo Harry señalando un rincón.

Los tres se dirigieron apresurados y se sentaron en los sillones. Harry y Ron miraban extrañados a Hermione, que respiraba rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

     – ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ron impaciente.

     – No lo creerán –dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca –. Ni yo misma lo creo.

     – ¿Qué es Hermione?  la apresuro Harry.

     – Esto es sumamente secreto –dijo Hermione, volteando hacia los lados, asegurándose que no habia nadie cerca –; antes de que se los diga, deben prometerme silencio absoluto.

     – De acuerdo –dijo Harry.

     – ¿Ron? –insistió Hermione.

     – Lo prometo –dijo finalmente.

     – Bien...esto... es difícil de decir –comenzó Hermione –. Se trata de Snape.

     – ¿Snape? ¿qué puede tener Snape de interesante? –pregunto mordazmente Ron.

     – Como no te imaginas, Ron –contesto Hermione dándole una mirada severa –. Snape esta...esta...no lo creerán pero el esta...esta...enamorado.

     – ¿Qué? –gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

     – ¡Shhhhh! –los callo Hermione, mientas que algunos estaban volteando.

     – ¿Es broma? –pregunto Harry incrédulo –. Es graciosa, pero...

     – No – contesto Hermione negando con la cabeza.

     – ¿Quién es la desafortunada? –pregunto Ron bajando la voz.

     – Esa es la parte mas increíble –contesto Hermione –; es terrible.

     – ¡Por dios Hermione! –dijo Ron –. ¡Ni que fuera McGonagall!

     – Te dije que no lo creerías –dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la cara.

     – ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Harry sorprendido.

     – Yo misma los escuche... Snape quería saber que compatibilidad habia entre ellos.

     – Ninguna –murmuro Ron.

     – Eso es ridículo –dijo Harry –; son enemigos.

     – Lo se –murmuro Hermione –. Es extraño.

     – Exacto –dijo Harry. Hermione y Ron lo voltearon a ver –. Snape...¿recuerdan el incidente de la biblioteca?

     – Cierto –recordó Ron –. Se porto muy extraño.

     – Bien , ahora sabemos por que –afirmo Hermione –. Pero Lupin esta en peligro también.

     – ¿Cómo? –pregunto Harry algo asustado –. ¿Qué tiene que ver Lupin en esto?

     – Bueno...es que según Snape, Lupin le esta haciendo la competencia –contesto Hermione.

     – Eso es todavía mas ridículo –dijo Ron –. ¿Lupin enamorado de McGonagall?

     – ¿Pero por que esta en peligro? –le pregunto Harry a Hermione.

     – Snape...el dice que antes de que le gane a la profesora... lo...lo mata.

     – ¡Eso es terrible! –exclamo Harry.

     – No creo que se atreva...vamos...enfrente de Dumbledore –opino Ron.

     – Hay muchas nuevas pociones que desaparecen sin dejar rastro –negó Hermione –. Bien podria... envenenarlo.

Los tres se miraron de forma sombría, no sabían de lo que Snape fuera capaz, bueno, en el pasado fue un mortifago, pero eso ya era pasado.

     – Ya es tarde –les dijo Hermione cinco minutos después –; vamonos a dormir.

Harry y Ron asintieron, y los tres se fueron a sus habitaciones. 

Hermione se recostó en su cama, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado. Cayo en un sueño intranquilo, no hubo dormido ni dos horas, cuando se levanto de repente.

     – El libro...¡la tarea de pociones! –grito asustada –. Tengo que ir por el.

Se levanto de la cama, se puso una bata y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigió hasta el aula de pociones.

Llego jadeado, ya que esta aula estaba en las mazmorras, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro. Entro al aula, que estaba  suavemente iluminada por una luz color ámbar. 

     – Tiene que estar por aquí –murmuro cuando revolvía el cajón de su banca –. Aquí esta.

     – ¡Señorita Granger! –grito una voz irritada que provenía del escritorio, al parecer Snape se habia quedado dormido –. ¿Qué demonios cree que hace en este lugar y a estas horas?

     – ¿Profesor Snape? –dijo Hermione, sobresaltada –. Yo...yo estaba...

     – Estaba husmeando en mi escritorio –dijo Snape furioso.

     – No...no...estaba  buscando...mi...mi libro –dijo Hermione tartamudeando.

     – Si, claro. Talvez trataba de forcejear mi armario privado.

     – No...profesor – se defendió Hermione –. Solo vine por mi libro.

     – Esto es bastante grave, señorita Granger – dijo Snape con una sonrisa –; no creo que se vea nada bien en su expediente. Informare a la profesora McGonagall inmediatamente... ¿qué cree que pensara cuando le diga que su alumna y prefecta favorita es una ladrona?

     – ¡Yo no soy ninguna ladrona! –grito Hermione, apretando los puños –. Pero si se lo que dirán sus adorados Slytherins cuando sepan que su dirigente se ha enamorado de una Gryffindor... y vaya que no de cualquier Gryffindor, ¡sino de la mismísima jefa! ¡La que debería ser su eterna rival!

La sonrisa de Snape desapareció, y en su lugar aparecio un rostro desencajado de furia.

     – ¿Qué has dicho? –grito Snape furioso.

     –  Lo que ha escuchado, profesor –contesto Hermione.

     –  Te prohíbo...te prohíbo que digas esto a alguien – murmuro Snape apretándole el brazo.

     –  Si usted no le dice nada a la profesora McGonagall, yo no le diré nada a sus alumnos – dijo Hermione, soltándose –. Ahora estamos a mano...

     – ¡Eres una mocosa insolente! –grito lleno de ira – ¡Claro!, ¿qué se podía esperar de una sangre sucia sin los mas mínimos modales? ¡Tus padres jamás te enseñaron modales!

Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y la profesora McGonagall entro rápidamente. Levaba una bata de tela escocesa, y una redecilla le sostenía su cabellera negra. Miro el rostro de Snape, desencajado de furia, la mirada irritada y temerosa a la vez de Hermione

     – ¿Cómo se atreve? –grito furiosa –. ¡Nunca!, ¡Nunca vuelva a hablarle de esa manera a...a  uno de mis alumnos, no se lo voy a permitir!

     – Profesora...yo..solo estaba –dijo Snape tartamudeando.

     – ¡Insultando a Hermione! ¡Sus gritos se oyen hasta mi recamara!  –grito ahogando la voz de Snape; sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus ojos centelleaban de furia. Señalo el brazo de Snape

     – ¡Usted es el menos indicado para hablar del pasado de una persona, como debería recordar, Severus! Recuerde que me debe mucho, Snape, si no hubiera sido por mi...¡ahora usted estaría en Azkaban.

     – Profesora...yo lo siento –dijo Snape tembloroso –; no volverá a ocurrir... jamás.

     – Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore –añadió un poco mas calmada –. ¡No le quepa la menor duda!

Snape bajo la mirada, se habia puesto pálido y temblaba como una hoja de papel. La profesora McGonagall tomo del hombro a Hermione, que estaba impresionada y sostenía fuertemente su libro. Se habia quedado rígida.

     – Vamos Hermione –dijo la profesora.

Ambas se dirigieron hasta la puerta y salieron. La profesora aun parecía muy molesta.

     – Gracias, profesora –dijo Hermione en un susurro, mientras se dirigían a la torre  Gryffindor.  

     – Lo que hizo el profesor Snape estuvo muy mal... de todas maneras ¿qué hacías ahí? –le pregunto la profesora.

     – Olvide este libro –dijo Hermione, mostrándoselo – . Solo baje a recogerlo.

     – Bueno, de todas formas te agradecería que nada parecido volviera a ocurrir –le comento la profesora –. Preferiría tratar de evitar este tipo de choques con Snape.

Hermione asintió.

     – Profesora...esto... ¿por qué le dijo a Snape que si no hubiera sido por usted, ahora el estaría en Azkaban?

     – Lo siento... pero eso no puedo decírtelo – contesto la profesora volteando la cabeza y evitando la mirada de Hermione –. Bien, ya llegamos. Creo que debes ir a dormir.

Hermione asintió y paso a través del retrato, se dirigió hasta su habitación. Se recostó y medito alrededor de cinco minutos, entonces se quedo dormida.


	10. La prima de James Potter

**10**

**La prima de James Potter**

       A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron para ir a desayunar. En el trayecto Hermione les contó lo ocurrido y ambos se mostraron muy sorprendidos.

     – ¿Dices que ella te defendió de esa manera? – pregunto Harry cuando Hermione les termino de contar la historia.

     – Si – contesto Hermione – nunca la habia visto tan molesta.

     – Jamás pensé que pudiera defender asi a un alumno – dijo Ron cuando llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron.

El profesor Dumbledore entro, se sentó en su silla y Harry pudo ver que Snape no se atrevía ni a mirar a los ojos a la profesora McGonagall, quien se levanto y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore, le dijo algo al oido y le entrego un sobre. Dumbledore se puso de pie y lo abrió.

     – Bien – dijo mientras sacaba la hoja del sobre – hoy sabremos quienes conformarán el equipo de Hogwarts. Pónganse de pie para poder verlos. Espero un excelente equipo – añadió guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio pero todos estaban impacientes.

     – Bien, como cazadores del equipo tenemos a...¡Katie Bell, de Gryffindor! – la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en vivas – ¡Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin y Samantha Astrot , de Ravenclaw!

Para sorpresa de Harry la joven del cabello rizado se levanto, inclino la cabeza y volvió a sentarse.

     –Como guardián y capitán del equipo tenemos a...¡Justin Finch–Fletchey, de Hufflepuff!

Justin se levanto y saludo a todos cuando los Hufflepuffs aplaudieron con animo.

     – Como golpeadores tenemos a ... ¡Jim Rumbling, de Slytherin y Fred Weasley de Gryffindor!

Ambas mesas aplaudieron sonoramente cuando sus dos respectivos jugadores se levantaron.

     – Finalmente como buscador tenemos a ...¡Harry Potter, de Gryffindor!

La mesa Gryffindor estallo en hurras y solo se oía ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER!

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en calma, pero cuando ya iban saliendo, la profesora McGonagall llego corriendo hasta ellos.

     – Potter..necesito hablar contigo – dijo con semblante preocupado – Granger y Weasley acompáñennos por favor.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta el despacho de la profesora, al entrar les pidió que se sentaran.

     – Bien...Harry...yo sabia que ibas a quedar como buscador...pero no estoy conforme con eso.

     – ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Harry exaltado.

      –Yo se que es lo que mas quieres...pero tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo...a los tres – miro a Ron y Hermione, suspiro y continuo – El jugador elegido tiene permiso de invitar a quien quiera de la escuela...se que ellos irían contigo, Harry, el caso es que...

     – Minerva – dijo Dumbledore que habia entrado de golpe – hubo una pelea, necesito que vengas, enseguida.

La profesora los miro y se levanto de la silla.

     –Quédense aquí...volveré enseguida – dijo, y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Los tres se miraron confundidos y por un instante nadie dijo nada.

     – ¡Miren ahí! – grito Ron de repente señalando una luz plateada que salía de una rendija en el armario del fondo – ¿qué es eso?

Harry se levanto y se dirigió hasta el armario, abrió la portezuela y entro.

     – Es un pensadero – declaro.

     –¿Un que? – pregunto Ron cuando caminaba hasta Harry.

     – Un pensadero – confirmo Hermione – sirve para poner ahí tus recuerdos y examinarlos.

Harry saco la varita y toco con ella la cosa plateada extraña que habia en la vasija, se movió por unos instantes y se aclaro, mostrando una sala en la que estaba una pareja. El era alto y de pelo y ojos cafés, ella era alta, tenia cabello negro suelto y abrazaba a un bebe.

     – ¿Es McGonagall? – pregunto Ron.

      – No lo se – dijo Harry – lo averiguaremos. Si tocamos al mismo tiempo esa cosa podemos entrar a sus recuerdos. Ellos no podrán vernos.

     – Harry... no creo que sea apropiado husmear en...

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de discutir, porque Ron le tomo la mano y al mismo tiempo los tres tocaron la sustancia. Entonces el despacho comenzó a dar vueltas y ellos fueron propulsados hacia la vasija. No cayeron, suavemente aterrizaron en el piso, atrás de la pareja.

     – Es muy linda...¿no Hermes? – dijo la mujer tomando a la niña y pasándosela al hombre.

     – Claro, se parece a su madre – dijo el hombre, abrazando a su esposa.

De repente el viento comenzó a soplar, y una risa estridente se escucho afuera de la casa.

     – Minerva, toma a la niña y corre – dijo el hombre entregándole a la niña y tomando la varita con decisión  – sal por la puerta trasera.

     – Hermes...no...no lo voy a permitir – tartamudeo ella, tomando su varita tambien.

     – ¡Debes hacerlo!, yo estaré bien! – dijo el hombre, entonces la beso cariñosamente – te  amo...nunca lo olvides.

Ella comenzó a llorar pero corrió a toda prisa sosteniendo a la bebe. Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron tras ella. Entonces se escucho una carcajada y el sonido que indicaba que la puerta se habia abierto con fuerza.

 La profesora comenzó a buscar frenéticamente las llaves de la puerta trasera. 

     – ¿Dónde esta? – grito una voz fría y temible: Lord Voldemort 

     – ¡Quédate donde estas! – grito Hermes .

     – ¡No vengo a pelear contigo! – grito Voldemort – dime donde esta esa Gryffindor y su hija, y no te lastimare.

     – ¡Nunca! – grito firmemente Hermes, empuñando la varita.

     – ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? – grito Voldemort burlándose – ¡Solo inténtalo!

La profesora no encontraba las llaves, pero pareció haber recordado que era una bruja porque tomo la varita y dijo "_Alohomora"_  para abrir la puerta. Se escucharon gritos y un relámpago cegador de luz verde ilumino toda la casa.

La profesora ahogo un grito y las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

     – Lo ha hecho– dijo Harry, mientras la profesora salía velozmente.

     – ¡Alto ahí! –grito una voz. Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron atras, para ver a un Snape, quince años mas joven. La profesora se paro en seco y miro a Snape.

      –Snape... –murmuro, mirándolo duramente.

      – Voldemort quiere matarte –contesto Snape, bajando la varita –. Huye... huye ahora. Antes de que te encuentre. Yo no dire nada...

La profesora se quedo con la boca abierta, asintió y comenzo a alejarse velozmente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron tras ella. Parecía que Voldemort se habia quedado a buscarla en la casa. La profesora se paro enfrente de la calle y levanto la varita. De la nada aparecio un vehículo con llantas enormes, faros delanteros y de un rojo vivo.

     – El autobús noctámbulo – murmuro Harry.

Las puertas se abrieron y un muchacho de cara redonda y cabello pelirrojo salió al exterior.

     – Bienvenida al autobús noctámbulo, el transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y la llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Dan Coliff y...

     –¡Voldemort me viene persiguiendo! – grito desesperada la profesora.

     – ¿QUÉ? – grito el muchacho asustado – ¡Suba ahora mismo!

     – ¡A Hogwarts, por favor! – grito la profesora cuando subió al autobús, con los tres muchachos atrás de ella – ¡De prisa!

Entonces se oyó un estruendo y los cuatro se tambalearon por la velocidad del autobús. 

     – ¿No es usted Minerva McGonagall, auror del Ministerio? – dijo el muchacho cuando ya se hubieron alejado – Usted capturo a varios mortifagos hace unos días, ¿no es asi?

     – Si – respondió ella sentándose en una cama y mirando a la ventana – temo que con eso firme mi sentencia de muerte – bajo la mirada y suspiro – Acaba de matar a mi esposo...el se quedo ahí, para impedir que me hiciera daño...ni a nuestra hija...¡nos quería matar!

     – Lo siento – murmuro el muchacho melancólicamente – muchos magos están corriendo la misma suerte. Nadie sabe cuando acabara esto. Por cierto, no podemos ir a Hogwarts. Recuerde que no podemos aparecer ahí...

    – Entonces lléveme a King Cross... –murmuro ella –. Lo antes posible.

La profesora se recostó y las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos. Tomo a la niña, que esta llorando, y la abrazo fuertemente, besándola.

     – Todo estará bien mi amor – le decía dulcemente – nadie te hará daño.

Se quedo dormida por unos minutos. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado. Los tres se miraron y estaban a punto de las lagrimas.

     –Llegamos a King Cross – dijo el muchacho despertándola.

     – Muchas gracias – dijo la profesora levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta.

     – Mucha suerte – le dijo el muchacho.

La profesora corrió rápidamente a la entrada de King Cross y traspaso la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía que ninguno de los trenes estaba en funcionamiento. Un empleado caminaba, cuidando los trenes.

     – ¡Oiga! –grito la profesora McGonagall, corriendo.

     – ¿Si?

     – Necesito que me lleve a Hogwarts –contesto ella –. ¡Es muy urgente!

     – Lo siento señora, pero ningún tren esta funcionando.

     – ¿Y el espresso de Hogwarts? –pregunto ella esperanzada.

     – No. Sale solo cada año, o para emergencias.

     – ¡Por favor! –grito ella –. ¡Necesito ir! ¡Esto es una emergencia!

     – ¡Ya le dije que no!

     – Escúcheme... ¿sabe usted quien demonios soy yo? –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse –. Soy un auror del Ministerio...

     – Muéstreme su licencia...

     – No la traigo en este momento...

     – Pues lo siento mucho –contesto el guardia, molesto, dándose la vuelta.

La profesora se lanzo hacia el, y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo empujó a una pared.

     – ¡Estoy harta de ser amable! Voldemort acaba de estar en mi casa. Mato a mi marido. Me viene persiguiendo. Como se podrá dar cuenta, tengo un bebe en los brazos –grito ella, mirando al guardia furiosa –, ¡Ahora solo estoy tratando de salvar la vida de mi hija y la mía! ¿Hay algo mas que necesite saber?

El autobús desapareció y la profesora alzo la mirada. Hogwarts se hallaba ahí, imponente a la vista. Miro hacia el bosque prohibido y a la cabaña que estaba a su entrada; la puerta se abrió, y un hombre de barba plateada y gafas de media luna salió al exterior.

La profesora comenzó a correr hacia aquel hombre. Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieron.

     – ¡Albus! – gritaba conforme corría hacia el.

     – ¡Es Dumbledore! – gritaron los tres al unísono.

     – ¿Minerva? – grito sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

     –¡Ha sido horrible, Albus! – grito ella abrazándolo – Hermes...el esta muerto.

     – ¿Qué? – pregunto Dumbledore asustado – no...eso no puede ser.

      – ¡Ayúdame, Albus! – lloraba la profesora, tomando la mano de Dumbledore – el...el quiere matarme...a mi y a mi pequeña.

      – Vamos – dijo Dumbledore tomándola del antebrazo y conduciéndola hasta el castillo – no permitiré que les haga daño.

     – ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto ella mientras corrían a toda prisa.

     – No te preocupes, no nos encontrara.

Entonces entraron rápidamente por la puerta del castillo, cerrando la puerta con llave y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

      – ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto la profesora cuando bajaban las escaleras, hasta las mazmorras.

      – Existe un cuarto secreto – explico Dumbledore – solo los directores saben donde se encuentra. Esta en las mazmorras...es sumamente secreto...solo emergencias.

Llegaron hasta la que actualmente era el aula de pociones y entraron cerrando la puerta. Dumbledore saco la varita y toco el suelo murmurando unas palabras. De repente aparecio de la nada un agujero en el piso y se empezaron a formar unas escaleras.

      – Vamos – dijo Dumbledore – entremos.

La profesora pareció sorprendida, pero en opinión de Harry aquel no era un buen momento de rechazar una oportunidad de salvarse. Todos entraron rápidamente y Dumbledore golpeo el piso, que ahora era el techo, con la varita y este se cerro.

Agitó nuevamente la varita, y un centenar de velas aparecio de la nada.

     – Ahora estas a salvo – dijo Dumbledore abrazándola.

     – Gracias – murmuro ella – en cuanto me sea posible...renunciare al ministerio.

     – ¿Cómo? – pregunto asombrado Dumbledore.

     – Por mi culpa Hermes esta muerto – dijo la profesora con tristeza – si yo no fuera un  auror...esto jamás habría ocurrido – hizo una pausa y continuo – ahora el quiere venganza...por que Alastor, Mundungus y yo capturamos a Bartemius Crouch. No va a renunciar a buscarme, ni a mi, ni a mi hija, ¡esta decidido a matar a todos los descendientes de Gryffindor! No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, tengo que hacer algo...

     –¿Qué? – pregunto Dumbledore intrigado.

     –Que tengo que hacer algo para...

      – No..no..no..lo otro que dijiste – dijo Dumbledore, moviendo su dedo en señal de retroceso –  eso de los descendientes de Gryffindor.

     –¿No te lo habia dicho? – pregunto la profesora, mientras Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza – es que...esto... yo soy descendiente de Godric Gryffindor.

     – Minerva...¿tu? – dijo Dumbledore señalándola – ¿descendiente de Godric?

     – Si... – murmuro ella – esa fue mi otra sentencia...y la de ella también – miro a la bebita –tengo que hacer algo...tal vez si la dejo con muggles... Voldemort no la hallara ahí.

     – No puedes hacer eso, Minerva – dijo Dumbledore mirándola como si estuviera loca.

    – ¡Es la única solución! – grito ella – solo será por un tiempo...

    – ¡No sabemos cuanto vaya a durar esto! – exclamo Dumbledore.

     – Quiza acabe pronto, Albus – dijo la profesora.

     – En fin.. ¿qué harás cuando renuncies al ministerio? – pregunto Dumbledore.

     –No lo se – dijo ella mirando a la bebe – no quiero volver a hacer nada peligroso.

     –Tal vez...me preguntaba si...– comenzó a decir Dumbledore – bueno...tu eres un animago...y algún día reabriremos Hogwarts...esto...nos hace falta un profesor...de transformaciones... y talvez tu....talvez quisieras asumir el puesto...

     – ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto la profesora .

     – No...no te apresures – le dijo rápidamente Dumbledore – piénsalo...el lugar siempre estará disponible...por si decides ocuparlo.

     – No, no tengo que pensarlo – dijo ella sonriendo entre sus lagrimas – acepto el trabajo.

Dumbledore la abrazo con alegria, pero de repente la solto y su expresión cambió. 

     – ¿Has hablado con tu primo James últimamente? – preguntó.

     – No. Sabes que hace años que no nos hablamos – dijo ella tristemente – ¿qué tiene que ver James?

     – Talvez como fallo en deshacerse de ustedes – contesto Dumbledore – ahora vaya a buscar a otros descendientes.

     – ¡Es cierto! – grito la profesora McGonagall – ¡tengo que ir a alertarlo...a el y a Lily!

     – No... – dijo Dumbledore deteniéndola.

     – ¿Pero en que piensas? – grito ella tratando de soltarse – ¡Puede matarlos!

     – Yo ire a alertarlos – dijo Dumbledore soltándola  – Estarás segura aquí...Voldemort no se atreve a apoderarse de Hogwarts.

     – Gracias Albus – murmuro la profesora cuando Dumbledore abría el techo – Cuídate mucho.

Dumbledore le sonrió y salió del cuarto, cerrando la entrada. La profesora se sentó en el piso, acaricio el rostro de su bebe y respiro profundamente.

De repente toda la habitación  comenzó a dar vueltas y Harry sintió como eran propulsados hacia atrás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaban en la mazmorra oscura, sino en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, alumbrado por la chimenea.

     – ¿Oyeron eso? – pregunto Harry con los ojos abiertos – ella...ella es...es mi pariente.

     – ¡Rápido! – grito Ron cuando la perilla de la puerta se movió – ¡a las sillas!

Rápidamente Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta las sillas. La profesora McGonagall entro y los tres amigos la miraron con tristeza.

     – Bueno... – dijo la profesora, sentándose en la silla – Harry...solo puedo permitirles ir, si prometen que no me desobedecerán, ni se separaran de mi, mientras estemos en el viaje. Son mi responsabilidad, y como tal es mi deber estar a su pendiente

     – Lo prometo – dijo Harry 

     – Yo también – dijo Hermione.

     – Y yo – dijo Ron finalmente.

     – Bien – prosiguió la profesora – en ese caso, no me opondré a que asistan. – miro a los tres extrañada – ¿Pero por que están tan tristes?, tienen los ojos rojos...¿qué les ocurre?

     – Nada – dijo Harry rápidamente – Profesora, muchas gracias por dejarnos ir.

     – Esta bien, Potter – dijo la profesora – ahora...vayan a su sala común.

Los tres amigos se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta la puerta. En el camino nadie profirió absolutamente ninguna palabra. Los tres estaban muy entristecidos.

     – Ella es la única pariente viva que tengo – dijo Harry tristemente cuando llegaron a la sala.

     – La niña también seria de tu familia – dijo Hermione.

     – El libro decía que esta desaparecida – le recordó Ron – talvez quien–ustedes–saben...

     – No – dijo Harry firmemente – Dumbledore no lo hubiera permitido, ¿Recuerdan lo que oímos en las tres escobas?, Dumbledore les aviso a mis padres...justo después de lo que acabamos de ver...también...también les aconsejo el encantamiento fidelio...el se ofreció para ser su guardián... pero ellos eligieron a Sirius.

     – Pero Sirius creyó tener una mejor idea ¿recuerdan? – dijo Ron – usar a Pettigrew.

     – Y él...Pettigrew... – comenzó a decir Hermione

     – Los entrego a Voldemort – termino Harry.

      – Harry... – dijo Hermione jalándolo de la túnica – la profesora es tu tía, en segundo grado. Entonces la niña debe ser tu prima segunda.

     –Es cierto...pero ...– le dijo Harry – no sabemos si esta viva.

     – Harry, tu mismo dijiste que Dumbledore no lo habría permitido – dijo Hermione – talvez este escondida en algún lugar.

     – ¿Tantos años? – dijo Ron cruzando los brazos.

     – No podemos saberlo, Ron – dijo Harry – quiza si la dejó con muggles... no podemos preguntárselo.


End file.
